


Первая струна

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Черно-Белый Отряд [3]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Anal Sex, Army, Blackmail, Intrigue, M/M, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Politics, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spy - Freeform, Terrorism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Ганс никак не может побороть в себе порочную склонность играть на чужих нервах.Впрочем, кое-кто сам напросился.





	1. Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Шестая струна](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597019) by [Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni). 



> Это - альтернативная вселенная "Детей Войны". Отличия:  
> \- Ганс не был смертельно болен.  
> \- Рико не покушался на жизнь Ковальски.  
> \- О Сыворотке знает только "Черно-Белый отряд".
> 
> Моя Птичка~ ❤ Официальные арты:  
> [](https://ibb.co/xDqVYmW)  
> [](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/79657398)  
> По картинкам надо кликать для полноразмера.

      Лучший способ забыть что-либо — напиться в незнакомой или полузнакомой компании, желательно, настолько полузнакомой, чтобы не было возможности никому проболтаться. Влезть в мелкие неприятности, наделать ошибок, испытать несколько адских похмелий подряд и… и событие, которое случилось три дня назад, каким бы оно ни было, начинает казаться делом давно минувших дней.  
      Именно поэтому, считал Ганс, дети и подростки придают такое значение своим травмам. Далеко не все могут сбежать из дому, мгновенно сменив обстановку и род деятельности таким образом, чтобы не пришлось затем возвращаться к оставленным позади проблемам. Они бы и хотели забыть свои травмы, но им приходится каждый день возвращаться домой, где им о них неминуемо напомнят, и так — слишком долгое время. Но — не он создавал этот мир.  
      Словом, не прошло и четырех дней с тех пор, как Шкипер выпихнул его из своей машины, но Гансу события той ночи уже казались делом давним и малозначительным. Типа поучаствовал по пьяни в групповухе, не слишком удачно, впрочем, хрен с ним, на данный момент обычное похмелье занимало его мысли куда сильнее. Еще через пару дней он уже был вновь бодр, привел в порядок все сделанные за период пьянства косяки, а избитые алкоголем внутренние органы постепенно пришли в норму. Жизнь казалась если не прекрасной, (такой Гансу она вообще казалась слишком редко и недолго), то сносной, великой мести он не лелеял, на Черно-Белый отряд забил, а с его работой всегда находилось что-нибудь интересное и увлекательное.  
      Но… сотрудник госбезопасности стиснул руку в кулак, поскольку осознавал, что пистолет достать он уже не успеет… Но вот, оказывается, некоторые блять «травмы» имеют особенность преследовать тебя самостоятельно.  
      — Что ты, блять, здесь делаешь?! — процедил он, с яростью глядя на невысокого широкоплечего мужчину, сидящего верхом на кухонном столе. На _его_ кухонном столе. В его квартире.  
      Одновременно практичный мозг Ганса прикидывал, какую компенсацию он сдерет с охранной фирмы за проеб этого «несанкционированного вторжения». Все-таки одно дело — вызнать, где он живет, и совершенно другое — туда попасть.  
      — Решил напомнить тебе о старых-добрых временах, Птенчик, — ухмыльнулся Шкипер. — А то ты хвастал мне, что через неделю о них забудешь.  
      «Что?!» — Ганс покраснел, причем больше от ярости и возмущения, чем стыда. «Шкипер. Это Шкипер. Который никогда не был садистом. Никогда не глумился над поверженным врагом. Я вижу в этом участие Ковальски, Шкипер никогда бы не стал так делать, это же блять садизм чистой воды, хоть на розлив продавай в элитных БДСМ-клубах!»  
      — О каких временах? Ты про Данию? — сухо произнес Ганс, проходя мимо него к холодильнику как ни в чем не бывало. — А то старых-добрых времен много, а я один. Всего не упомнишь.  
      На самом деле он, конечно, все вспомнил. И сейчас его трясло от ярости, что всю эту канитель с отвлечением внимания и алкоголизмом придется начинать сначала.  
      Шкипер спрыгнул со стола и моментально оказался возле Ганса… ну, то есть должен был оказаться, однако тот прошмыгнул под его рукой, и вот уже Шкипер должен был вмазаться в дверцу холодильника… но увы, и у него реакция была превосходной.  
      «Если я покажу, что зол, эта скотина сочтет, что мне не похуй. Но если я буду слишком равнодушен, он может мне просто не поверить и снова придет. К тому же вот именно сейчас я нихуя не равнодушен, я в ярости, и в ярости именно из-за того, что он пришел мне блять об этом напомнить!»  
      — Чего ж так дергаешься, Птенчик, если тебе плевать? — фыркает Шкипер, отпрыгнув от холодильника с бутылкой вина в руках. Вынул зубами пробку, сделал глоток и сморщился. — Господи, ну и кислятина!  
      — Ты, помнится, говорил, что не желаешь меня больше видеть! — внезапно вспомнил Ганс. (На самом деле именно вспомнил, хотя от неожиданного появления ублюдка мысли в голове перемешались). — Передумал? Соскучился? Ковальски выгнал тебя из штаб-квартиры за единоличную измену со мной?  
      — А, так ты все-таки помнишь прошлое, Птичка! — ухмыльнулась эта скотина, небрежно направляясь к окну. — Именно это я и хотел прояснить. — Держа в одной руке бутылку с вином, второй Шкипер коснулся стекла, которое — Ганс моргнул — исчезло. Просто взяло и исчезло! — Пока! — Шкипер взял небольшой, в полшага, разбег и, оттолкнувшись от подоконника, сиганул вниз.  
      Кибергриф, разумеется. Ну, сейчас кто-то получит. Ганс, на волне чистой ярости, выхватил свой лазерный пистолет, подбежал к окну, чтобы увидеть, как эта скотина нескольким этажами ниже парит, протянул руку и… и натолкнулся на целое стекло. Что за нахуй?!  
       _Нет, плевать._  
      Но пока Ганс добежал до того окна, которое можно было открыть, не рискуя вывалиться с двухсотого этажа, проклятый командир проклятого Черно-Белого отряда уже сгинул.  
      Ганс опустился на пол, судорожно дыша и проклиная все на свете. Он… он мог бы его убить, но он побоялся стрелять через стекло от пола. Не то чтобы Ганс _боялся_ высоты, нет. Он свободно мог пилотировать и вертолет, и с кибергрифом управлялся вполне сносно, насколько вообще с этой дрянью можно управляться… но он боялся… так сказать, пропастей. Когда ты стоишь на краю чего-то очень высокого, и никакого парашюта у тебя нет, и ты понимаешь, что лишь один шаг отделяет тебя от последнего в жизни падения… Может, Ганс боялся того, что его тело может случайно сделать этот шаг само.  
      Но Шкипер не мог знать об этом, никто не знал. Существует множество рациональных причин не стоять на краю многометровых пропастей без летательных средств, например, просто родиться нормальным человеком. Тот факт, что Ганс не делал этого, _потому что боялся, что он может случайно шагнуть в пропасть,_ являлся известной только самому Гансу информацией.  
      Что ж… Ладно. Командир Черно-Белых решил над ним поиздеваться? Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последим.  
      Компенсацию от охранной фирмы Ганс отжал себе весьма внушительную, а заодно переехал — раз уж появился отличный повод. Камеры наблюдения, разумеется, были отключены все, кроме той, с которой ходил сам Ганс, поэтому он, нисколько не колеблясь, подал рапорт об обнаружении командира Черно-Белого отряда, а также о применении им неизвестного типа оружия. Все это — как Шкипер касается стекла, оно исчезает, а потом снова появляется — камера в виде серьги в его ухе записала великолепно, а заодно он сообщил о «предполагаемой локации» их бывшего штаба, и хотя они к тому времени успели переехать, его американское начальство было им очень довольно — это был первый след Черно-Белых за последние полгода.  
      Ганс наврал, что Шкипер вышел с ним на контакт, потому что считал его своим врагом, впрочем, это многим было известно, но на этот раз его сердце нифига не успокоилось. Месть, которую он осуществил, казалась ему недостаточной, ведь… ведь пока их там найдут, а может и не найдут, тьфу, бред, почти и не месть, но…  
      «Оставь его. Оставь это. Не растрахивай», — убедил его голос разума, и Ганс постарался отвлечься. Очень неплохо так постарался: в связи с произошедшим руководство выделило ему постоянную охрану. Ну, как охрану, — напарника. Мальчишку, совсем желторотого юнца по имени Джейсон Эгг, желторотого фактически в прямом смысле — двадцатидвухлетний солдатик обладал ярко-желтыми короткими волосами и такого же цвета усиками и щетинкой, которые Ганс заметил, когда им пришлось пережить одно двухдневное отсутствие ванн и прочих удобств цивилизации. При этом у Джейсона были неожиданно тёмные глаза и голова, забитая различной патриотической хуйней, и он был…  
      …почти как Шкипер шесть лет назад. Почти. Но, в отличие от Шкипера, Джейсон Эгг родился во вполне счастливой семье, которую он считал «скучной», и потому яростно жаждал отличиться на каком-нибудь поприще. О, это Ганс ему вполне мог устроить. Насколько он помнил, мода на медали посмертно все еще существовала, хотя Ганс с детства не мог понять, захрена.  
      Он увлекся охмурением юного солдата — охмурение необязательно должно быть сексуальным — пока на очередном саммите, где Ганс обязан был присутствовать, не получил на телефон сообщение с неизвестного источника: «Твоя попка еще не соскучилась по новым приключениям?».  
      Ровно через неделю после предыдущего «напоминания» Шкипера.  
      «Меня зовут Ганс, мне тридцать лет, и я впервые в жизни испытываю чувство «ненависти» к человеку» — подумал сотрудник госбезопасности.  
      Повезло ему, что это был действительно крупный саммит. Ганс просто сдал свой телефон техникам (что по инструкции он был обязан сделать). Тот факт, что в супер-защищенном здании кто-то пробился в телефон сотрудника безопасности, позволял причислить сие действие к хакерской атаке на правительство.  
      Разумеется, он-то знал, _кто_ отправил сообщение. Просто невозможность написать ответ конкретно бесила. Поскольку ответ был прост и изящен: «А твоя?».  
      То есть эта скотина решила не давать ему забыть ночь любви с собой и его комрадами, пока что?.. Пока Ганс не сумеет достать их правительственными силами и прикончить? Или Шкипер настолько уверен в своих способностях к маскировке, что считает, что его не выследят?  
      Ганс полвечера пил, злился и силился выдумать, что бы предпринять, и наконец придумал.  
      «Джулиан Ли арестован по подозрению в хранении запрещённых веществ» — таковы были заголовки новостей через несколько дней. На самом деле все, что Гансу нужно было от этого политического идиота, это список контактов в его телефоне. «Квадратная Башка», «Умник», «Дитя Кошмара» и «Жирный» — так и именовал своих психопатических друзей Джулиан Ли. Великолепно.  
      Ганс завел себе второй телефон, для, так сказать, личных звонков и написал тому, кто именовался Дитя Кошмара.  
      «Привет. Хочешь пойти на свидание, где будет море огня?».


	2. Кошмарное свидание

      «Как все оказалось чертовски просто, — думал Ганс неделю спустя, направляясь на так называемое «свиданье». — Главное, выбрать слабое звено. Вернее, то звено, которое будет слабым для тебя».  
      Из нескольких самых популярных книг о построении взаимоотношений с психопатами Ганс вынес три самых важных правила:  
      а) Психопатам все равно, какими быть. Какими вы сможете их увидеть, такими они и будут. Если вы выбрали психопата, не ждите, что он будет вас развлекать, развлекайте его сами. Если и он будет развлекаться с вами, значит, вы ему понравились.  
      б) Психопаты ценят подарки, попадающие в «их тему» и равнодушны к любым другим вещам, какими бы они ни были дорогими.  
      в) Первое свидание с психопатом может стать последним свиданием в вашей жизни. Это верно как для того варианта, когда он влюбится в вас по гроб жизни, так и для того, когда он сведет вас в гроб от неудачно сделанного комплимента в тот же день.  
      Поначалу Ганс думал вырядиться женщиной. Просто потому, что писал он Рико от имени женщины. Но затем передумал. В конце концов, это было своеобразное свидание. И цель «понравиться Рико» там не стояла, о, нет. Цель была совершенно другая.  
      Маньяк пришел, на самом деле пришел, точнее, приехал. По гражданке, на байке, который бросил неподалеку на парковке. Здоровенный широкоплечий мужик в черных очках, и лишь грация хищника выдаёт в нем что-то более опасное, чем обычного позера с мотоциклом.  
      «Я мог бы его пристрелить сейчас» — думал Ганс, но, тем не менее, не сделал этого. Если стрелять кого-то из Черно-Белого отряда, чтобы причинить боль Шкиперу, то это няшку-милашку. Правда, в таком случае это гарантирует, что Шкипер выследит и убьет Ганса, возможно, даже в следующей жизни.  
      А Рико — Рико просто стоял, укрываясь от ветра у памятника, и ждал его, и защищал от холода своим телом букет хрупких алых тюльпанов — опознавательный знак. Ха, вот сейчас ему будет сюрприз.  
      Ганс покинул офисный балкон, куда не слишком законно проник чтобы наблюдать, нет ли за Рико «хвоста», и вскоре подошел к тому же памятнику, у которого топтались, развлекаясь телефонами, еще несколько человек.  
      Ганс был одет в длинное черное пальто, а в его рюкзаке таилось немало различных свиданочных вещей. Он надел шапку, хоть и не слишком их любил, но было, во-первых, холодно, во–вторых, что ни говори, его прическа несколько узнаваема, — и темные очки. Подошел и встал рядом с Рико. Тот покосился на него, но ничего не сказал, продолжая спокойно стоять, уберегая букет от ветра. Ганс закурил. Дым летел в сторону психопата, но тот словно бы его и не замечал. Только скурив половину кофейной сигареты, Ганс произнес:  
      — Ну что, ты так и будешь стоять столбом? Пошли.  
      Рико вздрогнул и уставился на него, одна нога ушла назад, принимая боевую стойку. Ганс поглядел на него поверх очков.  
      — В чем дело?  
      Рико снял очки и изумленно таращился на Ганса.  
      — Ты!..  
      — А ты кого ж… — Ганс не договорил, Рико метнулся к нему и неожиданно заключил в крепкие медвежьи объятия. Ганс прихуел от такого поворота, а маньяк лишь тискал его и повторял «Ты, ты, ты». Он стащил с Ганса шапку и стал тереться о его волосы щекой.  
      — Рико, блять! Немедленно прекрати! — на самом деле приказ прозвучал весьма жалко, но маньяк все равно отпустил его. Ганс натянул шапку обратно и внезапно заявил: — Мне же холодно!  
      — Прости, — потупилась эта машина для убийств.  
      — Ладно, пошли, — рявкнул Ганс и зашагал прочь от памятника. Маньяк последовал за ним. И только спустя два с половиной часа Ганс узнал, что в тот момент Рико вообще не понял, что Ганс и был его «свиданьем». Нет. Он просто взял и ушел с ним. То есть будь это реальное свидание с девушкой, та бы его никогда не дождалась. Впрочем, все было к лучшему.  
        
      — Итак, у меня для тебя три подарка. Взамен ты должен выполнить три вещи, которые я сейчас перечислю, — нахально заявил Ганс, усевшись напротив Рико за столиком кафе. — Слушай внимательно, первое: это секрет. То, что мы тут вместе, нельзя рассказывать никому, ты понял меня? Ни Шкиперу, ни Ковальски, ни Рядовому, ни кому бы то ни было еще.  
      — Ага, — Создавалось ощущение, что черные глаза пожирали Ганса, но тот поклялся себе не обращать на это внимание и просто старался не особо встречаться взглядом с Рико. Он хорошо помнил, как тот его «загипнотизировал». На самом деле такой хуйни с ним в жизни не случалось — онеметь от чьего-то взгляда. — Второе — ты уйдешь тогда, когда я скажу тебе уйти.  
      Он хмурит темные брови, кивает, но с неохотой.  
      — Третье, — Ганс внезапно ощутил, что щеки непроизвольно заливаются румянцем, но все-таки выговорил: — Когда я скажу тебе замедлиться, ты сделаешь это.  
      А вот Дитя Кошмара не то что нисколько не смутилось; его рожа озарилась откровенным восторгом и предвкушением, он быстро затряс лохматой башкой, кивая, и сцапал лежащие на столе руки Ганса в свои.  
      — Замедлись, — процедил он, краснея еще сильнее. — Ты ведь осознаешь, что мы в публичном месте?!  
      — Прости, — и опять он потупился, будто ребенок.  
      — Да и кстати, ты мог бы все-таки отдать мне эти чертовы цветы. Не то чтобы я люблю цветы, но раз ты их все равно принес…  
      Рико молча протянул ему букет. Ганс вздохнул. Мда, денек предстоит увлекательнейший.  
      — Ладно, допивай свой кофе и пошли, — Ганс поднялся из-за стола. Рико послушно допил кофе и скривился; причину этой гримасы Ганс тоже узнал далеко не сразу.  
        
      Они заходят в гостиницу. Оба в черном, они выглядят, как будто собрались на похороны — кто там будет считать сколько цветков в алом букете?.. Но у Ганса другие намерения. Он заводит Рико в номер и не успевает даже и рта раскрыть, как оказывается прижат к стене.  
      — Рико, нет! — рычит он. — Мы здесь не для этого!  
      Недоумение в черных глазах.  
      — Замедлись, блять!  
      Он с неохотой отпускает его. Ганс снимает рюкзак, достаёт из него комплект одежды.  
      — Переоденься.  
      Маньяк смотрит на него удивленно.  
      — Ты хочешь повеселиться или нет?! Твою одежду я положу к себе. Потом верну.  
      Пока Рико переодевается, Ганс достает из рюкзака иные вещи. Магнитные кошки для перемещения по внешней стороне зданий. Ручной плазмомёт. Две плоских, хорошо прилегающих к икрам канистры бензина. Большой тюбик файрена — крема противопожарной безопасности. Хорошо, Рико как раз разделся.  
      — Мажься, — Ганс кидает ему тубу. — Весь, целиком.  
      Рико в одних трусах смотрит на Ганса с хрен знает каким выражением на роже, потому что никто не в силах понять эмоции психопатов, даже порой сами психопаты — ну, согласно исследованиям. Затем подходит к нему вплотную, берет его за руку, кладет на свою грудь и впихивает в его пальцы тюбик.  
      Ганс краснеет от этого куда больше, чем от «напоминаний» Шкипера, и злобно цедит:  
      — Сам!  
      Рико только крепче прижимает его ладонь к себе.  
      «Блять, связался с фетишистом!» — Ганс снимает перчатки и быстро вымазывает психопата в противопригарной смеси.  
      — Яйца сам, — бросает он, поскольку замечает, что несмотря на все эти небрежные прикосновения его пенис ощутимо топорщится. — Сейчас нас нет времени на игры, Рико.  
      — Урр? — смотрит исподлобья, хотя выше его, но все равно довольно угрожающе. Ганс вздыхает. На самом деле он не хотел прикасаться к его пенису потому, что это не только Рико могло возбудить.  
      — Слушай меня внимательно, — он кладет руки ему на грудь. — Через две двери отсюда состоится собрание пятерых жалких, ничтожных, но, к сожалению, вооруженных и весьма опасных личностей. Ты, переодевшись официантом, зайдешь в номер, накроешь стол и так же спокойно выйдешь. Как только ты это сделаешь, я активирую сонную бомбу, спрятанную в столе, — Ганс указал на плоскую, достанную из рюкзака конструкцию, затем взглянул — впервые с момента встречи — Рико в глаза. — А потом я дам тебе маску, ты зайдешь внутрь, и _я разрешаю тебе поджечь всех, кто там будет находиться, живьем. —_ Глаза Рико распахнулись. Ганс продолжил: — Затем разобьешь окно, за ним тебя буду ждать я и кибергриф. — Ганс отвернулся и выдал Рико две магнитные кошки. — Это — на случай, если меня пристрелят, тогда выбираться будешь сам. Я бы послал кибергриф отдельно, но защитное поле крупных гостиниц не позволяет дистанционно оперировать дронами, кибергрифами и прочим в пределах своих владений, думаю, ты и сам в курсе…  
      Пальцы пироманьяка метнулись к его губам.  
      — Не пристрелят.  
      Ганс криво ухмыльнулся и отстранился.  
      — От силы убеждения, Рико, еще никто не воскресал. В общем, давай, домазывайся, переодевайся, в темпе.  
      Рико все равно выглядит, как уголовник, даже в костюме портье. Гансу приходится довольно долго зализывать его густые жёсткие волосы гелем, чтобы создать хоть немного нормальную прическу, а Рико все это время жадно на него пялится, и это дико смущает.  
      Ганса слега трясет, поскольку это впервые, когда он проворачивает «грязное дело» с кем-то… настолько не… настолько непредсказуемым.  
      Не то чтобы Гансу была позарез нужна помощь Рико. На самом деле нет. Просто… дело попахивало, в таких делах полезно подстраховаться. Это было из заданий такого рода, что нельзя сказать наверняка, что сам заказчик тебя после него и не сдаст. Это не всегда происходило в тех делах, которые казались Гансу подозрительными, но… но обычно достаточно одного раза, чтобы оно произошло.  
      Однако. Если этих пятерых убьёт какой-то неизвестный пироманьяк-психопат, никто вообще не заподозрит, что Ганс мимо проходил. Ни шпионы, ни двойные агенты таких пати не устраивают.  
      Ганс проторчал двадцать минут в ожидании портье, который бы направлялся в нужный ему номер, и все эти двадцать минут Рико просто сидел и смотрел на него. Это было… это было какое-то супер-интенсивное внимание, Ганс никогда не видел, чтобы люди так смотрели, создавалось ощущение, что черные глаза Рико подобны черным дырам — попросту втягивают в себя все вокруг.  
      Это немного пугало. С другой стороны, в мире слишком много вещей, которые Ганса «немного пугали». Если бы он обращал внимание на каждую, то давно бы свихнулся.  
      Но — наконец-то — мужчина с тяжелогруженым столиком появляется в коридоре. Ганс активирует дрона, который создает помехи для камер наблюдения. Открывает дверь и…  
      — Прошу прощения, — краткий удар по шее, и Ганс едва успевает удержать портье за шиворот, чтобы тот не рухнул на столик. — Рико, уложи его в номер, — психопат легко поднимает портье и втаскивает в номер. — Рико, бомбу. — Психопат немедленно протягивает ему требуемое, и Ганс крепит плоскую констсрукцию к днищу столика. — Все, а теперь… — Ганс внезапно похолодел, уставившись на Рико. — Господи, ты вообще умеешь накрывать на стол?  
      «Откуда этой машине для убийств это уметь блять?!» — нервно расхохотался здравый смысл.  
      Рико кивнул.  
      — Точно?  
      Рико кивнул.  
      — Эээ… хорошо. Бери столик и иди. Не вступай в бой, если хоть что-то пойдет не так, сразу сдав… Ох, нет, просто действуй по обстоятельствам. Если что-то пойдет не так. Если… — Затянутая в перчатку ладонь психопата легла на губы Ганса.  
      — Все нормально.  
      — Хорошо. Иди.  
      Ганс деактивировал дрона и вошел в номер. Надел рюкзак, проверил, не оставил ли следов. Включил камеру, следящую за действиями Рико, вернее, просто находящуюся при нем. Сердце до сих пор колотилось от его прикосновения. «И правда, чего я беспокоюсь? Если его прибьют, это тоже будет неплохо».  
      Мысль прикончить кого-то из отряда Шкипера Ганса посещала неоднократно, еще даже до, хм, их совместной ночки и до последующего поведения их командира. Но он всегда считал, что это должен быть мальчишка. Шкипер обожает мальчику, следовательно, ему будет больнее всего, если прикончить Прапора.  
      Правда, инстинкт самосохранения каждый раз отменял эти планы. Ганс не отличался буйным воображением, но даже ему казалось, что если Черно-Белый отряд лишится своего единственного более-менее нормального человека, то мир пополнится еще одной террористической группировкой, и, вполне вероятно, США будут стерта с лица земли, если Рядового убить на их территории. Прапор — это единственная фигура, которая отделяет Черно-Белый отряд от… скажем так, его основная функция — напоминать машинам для убийства, что они все-таки люди.  
      А Рико тем временем — глаза Ганса слегка расширились — с непревзойденным изяществом ухитрился накрыть на стол в соседнем номере. При этом он даже улыбался, как говорится, если не смотреть в глаза, то кажется, что вполне нормальный человек. Затем Рико «забыл» тележку в номере, спокойно вышел и прислонился к двери. Ганс активировал бомбу.  
      Сонный газ обладает рядом чудесных свойств, больше всего Гансу нравилась невидимость. Жертвы не будут в панике бросаться в окно, они просто не заметят, что кто-то активировал в их номере газовую бомбу. Правда, его легко учуять. Ганс сам бывал в подобной ситуации, но успел высунуться в окно, однако сонный газ отлично маскируется другими ароматами. Обратно о вреде курения.  
      «Надень маску и можешь заходить, — произнес Ганс Рико. — Удачной тусовки».  
      Сонный газ не горюч, зато весьма летуч. Если там было хоть одно окно приоткрыто, через пять минут все выветрится. Ганс покинул отель и быстро направился к закрытой парковке. Кибергриф не та вещь, которую можно просто оставить, как машину. Мало кто из криминальных элементов удержится от искушения угнать столь дорогое транспортное средство.  
      Забавно. На кибергрифе Ганс абсолютно не боялся летать. Не то чтобы прям испытывал от этого восторг, но не боялся. Поскольку он сам держал руль. И стоял на нем ногами. И у него не возникало «ощущения, что тело внезапно отпустит руль и спрыгнет с десятиметровой высоты».  
      Еще он думал, как там психопат. Смотреть в камеру не хотелось. Ганс не знал, почему. В принципе, ему плевать, что Рико подожжет людей живьем. Он просто… не хотел это видеть. У него потом будет эта картинка в голове. Одно дело соблазнять психопата-фетишиста, о котором ты слышал слухи, и совсем другое соблазнять человека, которого ты видел за поджиганием других людей живьем.  
      Кибергриф наконец-то раскочегарился. При всей своей дороговизне, лучшие из этих штук все равно заводились по пять-десять минут. Ганс достал лазерный пистолет, встал за руль и поднялся в воздух. Это всегда было приятно — отсутствие пробок и ощущение собственного превосходства над более нищими — или в случае Ганса — не состоящими на государственной службе людьми. Активировав режим невидимости, Ганс направился в сторону окон гостиницы. Не то чтобы режим невидимости кибергрифа на самом деле делал тебя невидимым. Заметить подобную штуку можно, особенно людям, у которых наметан глаз. Но сейчас это совершенно неважно. Режим невидимости — он для того, чтобы никто не увидел, чем именно занимается Ганс на своем кибергрифе.  
      Из окон валил дым и раздавалась громкая музыка. Объятый пламенем человек выпал из окна, и Ганс застрелил его в полете в голову. Еще ему не хватало чудом выживших жертв. Он поравнялся с балконной дверью горящего номера и перевел кибергриф в режим парения.  
      Рико яростно мутузил какого-то мужчину, двое других носились по номеру с диким воплями, пытаясь потушить себя. Остальное не было видно, а ведь там должен быть еще один…  
      «Заканчивай, Рико. У нас мало времени».  
      Психопат продолжил избиение, хотя Ганс был уверен, что там уже нечего избивать. Ну да. Музыка.  
      «Рико!!!»  
      Он вздрогнул и поднял глаза. Ганс выругался: психопат то ли забыл, то ли потерял свою маску.  
      «Немедленно уходи оттуда! Сюда! Ты блять отравишься угарным газом!»  
      Ганс прицелился, положил конец мукам метущихся горящих людей и деактивировал режим невидимости.  
      — Сюда блять! Быстро!  
      Рико поднял голову, увидел его и улыбнулся.  
      — Где пятый? Ты завалил пятого? — выкрикнул Ганс. Рико поднялся, разбежался и выпрыгнул из окна прямо на площадку кибергрифа, чуть не уронив Ганса. Летательный аппарат ощутимо качнулся и осел под такой ношей. Ганс вернул режим невидимости.  
      — Ты завалил пятого? Всех убил?  
      — Да, — просто отозвался Рико и встал за спиной у Ганса. От него пахло дымом и паленой одеждой.  
      — А почему я тогда блять вижу, как кто-то бегает по номеру?! — рыкнул Ганс, прицеливаясь. Понадобилось три выстрела, чтобы положить конец страданиям бедняги, даже с меткостью Ганса — движения мечущегося в агонии совершенно непредсказуемы.  
      — Все, уходим, — произнёс он, и в этот момент осознал, что…  
      Руки Рико лежат на руле. На руле его кибергрифа. Сам Ганс стоит между ним и рулем.  
      А потом у него не осталось времени на мысли, только на крик.  
      Вообще у кибергрифов есть сиденья. Что-то вроде велосипедных. Многие управляют кибергрифами сидя, но это влияет на маневренность. Обычно же в среднем кибергриф используют минут 20-30, за это время не устанешь.  
      Но. Зато. У сидений есть, так сказать, одно немаловажное преимущество — система безопасности. Раньше Ганс считал ее скорее недостатком, поскольку ты фактически приклеен к чертовому креслу, и если, к примеру, кибергриф навернется, то ты не сможешь с него быстренько спрыгнуть раньше, чем сольёшься с ним в мешанине крови и лопастей.  
      Тогда как управляя кибергрифом стоя, ты держишься исключительно ногами. Специальная поверхность кибергрифа похожа на жидкий цемент — ноги в ней чуть утопают и фиксируются, если простоять на одном месте с минуту. Деактивируется эта «умная глина» нажатием одной кнопки или голосовым приказом. Ганс всегда считал подобные меры безопасности достаточными. К долгим прогулкам на кибергрифах он все равно был не склонен.  
      А сейчас скорей всего это будет самая короткая его прогулка на кибергрифе. И в его жизни. Потому что Рико перехватил управление.  
      Кибергриф метнулся влево, потом вправо, и только тогда Ганс осознал, что в них стреляют. Быстро. И плохо. У полиции тоже есть кибергрифы, и хотя Ганс сейчас их не видел, вполне возможно, тоже режим невидимости, или еще не подоспели…  
      А потом начался лютый, дикий, кошмарный ужас.  
      Рико умел водить кибергриф, как никто иной.  
      Ганс даже понятия не имел, что это транспортное средство можно водить _так._ Что оно может летать вниз головой он тоже узнал впервые.  
      Только минут через пять дикого адского ужаса Ганс осознал, что преследовать кибергриф, на котором кто-то так орет, слишком удобно, и заткнулся. Руки мертвой хваткой впились в руль, которым сейчас управлял Рико. Внизу, справа, слева — везде мельтешили дома, провода, окна, люди… Ганса тошнило, колени дрожали и подкашивались.  
      Он искренне, абсолютно искренне пожалел, что затеял это дело с Рико.  
      «Мы оторвались?» — хотел спросить он, но не смог, слова застревали в горле, он был способен либо орать от ужаса, либо, закусив до крови губы, молчать. Потом он догадался закрыть глаза. Это была хорошая идея. Просто, к сожалению, глаза отрывались сами, черт его знает от чего, от ветра, от ужаса, от любопытства…  
      И лишь еще через пять минут ада Ганс сообразил заорать:  
      — Замедлись, замедлись, замедлись!!!  
      Рико замедлился.  
      — Крыша. Приземлись, — Ганс ткнул на первый попавшийся дом, чья крыша была свободна. Рико послушно спустил кибергриф. — Глина — отменить, — произнес Ганс и, почувствовав свободу в ногах, сшагнул с кибергрифа на _плоскую, такую надежную, такую устойчивую_ поверхность. Потом он на нее упал, вытянулся на весь рост и начал дышать. Голова кружилась, по-прежнему подташнивало, Ганса всего трясло.  
      Рико присел рядом с ним на корточки.  
      — Ты в порядке?  
      Ганс отвернулся от него, перевалившись на спину.  
      — Что случилось?  
      — Ты блять случился… — едва слышно пролепетал Ганс, глядя в небо. — Господи, Рико, так нельзя водить, это пиздец, я думал, что умру….  
      — Нам надо уходить, — произнёс Рико. — Здесь нас еще могут догнать.  
      — Что? — Ганс почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от лица. — Нет. Ни за что. Я ни за что больше с тобой не полечу. Поставь гриф на режим невидимости, и, может, где-то через минут пятнадцать я смогу подняться и идти, но не сейчас.  
      — Мы должны уходить, — настойчиво повторил Рико, сгреб Ганса в охапку и поднял.  
      — Не вздумай! — Ганс в ужасе вцепился в его шею, когда Рико сделал два шага к чертовой адской штуковине.  
      — Я просто положу тебя, а сам поведу. Ты просто… не сказал, куда.  
      — Нет, господи, пожалуйста, Рико, не надо. Я… — но Ганс прекрасно осознавал, что сам он за руль сейчас не встанет. И даже не сядет. Сейчас он действительно просто «груз», который кладется на площадку кибергрифа, закрепляется умной глиной и перевозится с места на место. — Ладно, — он назвал адрес, а сам сел, прижавшись к нижней части руля. — Только, Рико, пожалуйста, за нами уже никто не гонится, помедленнее.  
      Ну, по крайней мере, во второй полет он хотя бы не перекувыркивался через голову. Когда они прибыли на нужную крышу, Ганса все-таки стошнило, но он уже хотя бы мог идти сам. На подкашивающихся ногах, но все же.  
      Все, что ему хотелось, это оказаться дома, лечь и лежать, но Рико безмолвной страшной тенью шел за ним.  
      «Взялся играть, надо доигрывать».  
      «Но у меня совершенно нет сил после того жуткого полета. Лучше бы он меня еще раз оттрахал. Ну, может нет. Не знаю. Это было похоже на изнасилование».  
      Ганс покачнулся и схватился рукой за ведущую на лестницу дверь.  
      — Тебе плохо? Ты ранен?  
      Ганс обернулся и поднял вымученный взгляд на Рико.  
      — Ты хоть что-то в своей жизни делаешь медленно?  
      Он задумался, затем пожал плечами.  
      — А зачем?  
      Ганс криво улыбнулся.  
      — Ладно. Пойдем. Переоденемся и… не знаю, мне есть не хочется, так что ты будешь есть, а я — пить.  
      Квартира, куда они прилетели, была, так сказать, служебной. Ганс пользовался ей для встреч с некоторыми людьми и как перевалочным пунктом, и как местом временного хранения разных вещей.  
      Гансу в общем-то переодевать надо было только плащ, хотя, вспоминая полет с Рико, он удивлялся, каким чудом избежал участи обоссаться от ужаса — наверное, просто потому что скорость была слишком высокой. Поэтому он просто лежал на спине на диване, закрыв глаза и пытаясь не представлять заново весь их недавний полет. Внезапно он почувствовал прикосновение к своему бедру. Рико присел рядом с ним на полу и гладил его ногу, подбираясь к паху.  
      — Я не смогу сейчас, Рико. Ты мне так выкрутил нервы, что я и дышу-то с трудом.  
      Ага, конечно. Так он его и послушал. К тому же Гансу и самому показалось это неплохой идеей, пальцами маньяк владел превосходно, в смысле, потому Ганс и изменил мнение.  
      — Ладно. Только медленно. Очень медленно, Рико. Представь, что ты блять на долбаных похоронах.  
      Рико залез на него сверху, улыбнулся и погладил кончиками пальцев огромной ладони по щеке. А потом весьма быстро избавил Ганса от его одежды. Целиком, от всей, включая носки.  
      Ганс смотрел на это лохматое чудовище, нависающее над ним. Встрепанные каштановые волосы, смуглая, еще темнее, чем у Шкипера, кожа, черные внимательные глаза, мускулистое огромное тело, невероятно сильное и в то же время гибкое и ловкое.  
      «Почему именно он?» — на это у Ганса было множество причин. Первая — ну не Ковальски же! Вторая… вторая заключалась в том, что щеки Ганса неминуемо краснели всякий раз, когда он думал о Рико.  
      Нет, он не влюбился в его.  
      Но с этим психопатом возникало какое-то ужасно странное настроение вседозволенности.  
      «Вот, например, он даже ржать не стал, что меня стошнило».  
      «Хотя похоже он вообще не понял, от чего именно».  
      «Но он хочет меня трахнуть сейчас не потому, что я выгляжу беспомощным. Он хочет трахнуть меня просто потому, что у меня подходящий для этого вид. В смысле… если бы тут, на моем месте, лежал бы кто-то другой, Рико бы и его хотел трахнуть».  
      Ганс никогда особо не верил в любовь, ну, в смысле, что эта шутка может там быть возвышенной, спасать мир и так далее. Обычно любовь — это жажда обладания другим человеком, причем именно что сродни порабощения — жажда обладать не только телом, но и контролировать мысли и поступки.  
      Рико ничего такого от него не хочет. Он просто любит трахаться. Ах, ну и да. Фетиширует на волосы.  
      Рико развел его ноги в стороны, и Ганс чуть подался бедрами навстречу.  
      «Я тоже люблю трахаться. Просто трахаться».  
      — Рико, только, пожалуйста, помедленнее. Ты меня иначе прикончишь. И возьми смазку, — Ганс осознал, что так загляделся на него, что чуть не забыл про нее. — И мне дай, — Ганс налил немного на пальцы и скользнул к своему анусу. Обычно он предпочитал, чтобы его растягивали, но сейчас подготавливать себя ему совсем не претило. Наоборот, трахать себя пальцами и смотреть, как Рико наносит смазку на свой стоящий колом член, было соблазнительно. Ганс облизнул губы и погладил Рико по бедру.  
      — Я готов, — произнес Ганс, когда третий палец перестал причинять дискомфорт. — Только помедленнее, пожалуйста.  
      Ганс прогнулся и застонал, когда Рико стал вводить в него свой пенис. Медленно и дико приятно.  
      Вот оно что. Как тогда. С Рико каким-то образом абсолютно ничего не стыдно. Не стыдно того, что Гансу хочется сейчас, чтобы его поимели. Все как-то становится предельно просто.  
      Говоришь — «я хочу твой член», и Рико дает тебе член. И все. Никаких там сложностей, связанных с общением, взаимодействием, социальными нормами и прочим дерьмом…  
      Рико двигался в нем просто восхитительно приятно, Ганс обнял его за спину одной рукой, а второй обхватил свой член. Ганс стонал в голос, ему совершенно не хотелось сдерживаться, просто не перед кем. Он кончил под ним, принимая его член, очень легко и приятно, и Рико вскоре тоже кончил, внутрь. Ганс на самом деле очень любил, когда в него кончали, но далеко не все люди владеют неиссякаемым запасами Сыворотки Ковальски, которая лечит любые болезни, поэтому незащищенный секс Ганс не жаловал.  
      То есть он любил его в теории, но на практике никогда не применял. До своей встречи с Черно-Белым отрядом.  
      А вот интересно…  
      Когда Рико вышел из него, Ганс облизнулся и произнес:  
      — Поцелуешь меня? — лукавство у него правда получилось слегка фальшивым, но какое есть. Рико удивленно моргнул, склонился над ним и коснулся его губ. Нежно. И все.  
      — И это все?  
      Рико повторил свое действие. Точно так же. Ганс рассмеялся. Давно он этого не делал.  
      — А можно я тебя?  
      Ганс приподнялся и жестом приказал Рико лечь на диван. Сам сел на его бедра, какое-то время просто смотрел в темные глаза, затем склонился, прижимаясь всем телом к его, раскрыл его рот и поцеловал.  
      «Ага. Целоваться психопата вы таки не научили. Что ж ты так, Шкипер!»  
      — Рико, представь, что ты гладишь своим языком мой. — Дыхание маньяка стало слегка неровным, щеки чуть покраснели, когда он кивнул. Ганс снова склонился над ним. Примерно на третьем поцелуе Рико врубился в тему, а на пятом Ганс почувствовал, что краснеет и сам и возбуждается вновь. Впрочем, чуть подавшись назад он обнаружил, что не он один.  
      — Тебе понравилось?  
      Вместо ответа Рико притянул его к себе и снова стал целовать. Его руки скользили по волосам Ганса. Потом Рико завалил его обратно и еще раз поимел, и с поцелуями это было еще лучше.  
      «Главное помнить, зачем все это» — подумал Ганс, одеваясь. На самом деле некоторая его часть очень хотела продолжить валяться с Рико на этом диване.  
      Но в своих планах он учел негативный опыт Джулиана Ли, о котором раньше лишь слыхал краем уха, а затем, во время ареста, выслушал из первых, так сказать, рук.  
      Когда Шкипер со своей командой только-только приплыли к берегам Америки, Джулиан сразу взял их в оборот. И в какой-то момент Рико ему понравился сильнее всех прочих, и он тоже сумел понравиться Рико. Однако сей краткий и счастливый роман закончился поджогом ночного клуба и еще какими-то катастрофическими последствиями, за которые Рико чуть не вылетел из военного училища. Познакомившись и с Рико, и с Джулианом Ганс понял, почему: Рико замедляться не любил, а у Джулиана вообще не было тормозов. Поэтому их краткий, но бурный роман перегорел меньше, чем за неделю.  
      «Рико все время надо замедлять, — вот, что вывел для себя Ганс. — Не позволять ему увлекаться ничем. А это значит, что и мне нельзя увлекаться… хм, сексом с ним».  
      — Пойдем, у нас еще остались дела.  
      Покидая служебную квартиру, Ганс радовался, что операция «Забыть о кошмарном полете» прошла успешно. На улице Ганс взял Рико под локоть. На это не было никаких хитрых причин, просто захотелось. На улице было очень холодно, и так было теплее.  
      По дороге они молчали, но это было такое совершенно ненапряжное молчание, хотя Ганс слышал немало историй о том, что Рико много кого напрягал своим молчанием, а вот Гансу с ним было просто чудесно. Когда надо — отвечает, когда не надо — молчит. И теплый. Главное — не пускать его за руль.  
      Собственно, именно поэтому они шли пешком. К счастью, ресторан, куда Ганс его решил сводить, находился не так уж далеко.  
      А вот в нем внезапно выяснилась изумительная и отчего-то сильно насмешившая Ганса деталь: Рико оказался гурманом. То есть вот прям настоящим, он заказал себе какую-то японскую рыбу, а потом заявил официанту, что она неправильно сервирована, а затем что и не так прожарена. Ганс конечно сдерживал себя, но мысленно смотрел на это с открытым ртом. При том Рико весьма сердито и очень отчетливо выражал свое недовольство, а официант явно опасался, что его сейчас будут бить, и, если повезет, то только пресловутой рыбой, а не, к примеру, стулом. Ганс пил вино, наблюдал это кино и хихикал про себя.  
      Потому что это было чертовски смешно. Психопат-пироманьяк-гурман.  
      — Я бы на вашем месте не ругал официанта, сэр. Он всего лишь принес рыбу, сервировал ее, полагаю, шеф-повар.  
      Рико с недоумением уставился на Ганса, а тот подмигнул ему. Старая добрая схема, работает всякий раз. Если пришли куда-то вдвоем, весьма удобно одному прикинуться ассистентом или секретарем и обращаться исключительно вежливо с товарищем. Тогда окружающие будут думать, что он важный человек, и будут вести себя исключительно прилично. Вот и официант засуетился, заизвинялся и даже заявил, что ужин за счет заведения. Ганс открыл телефон, внимательно взглянул на официанта и сделал пометку. На самом деле просто ответил на сообщение, но…  
      — Что ж, сэр, мы можем уйти, если это место не соответствует вашим стандартам, — заявил Ганс, глядя Рико в глаза. — Или все-таки дадим им шанс приготовить блюдо правильно?  
      Он чуть вскинул широкие брови.  
      — Хорошо.  
      Таки образом Рико досталось две японские рыбы, Ганс их обе попробовал ради любопытства — на его вкус они были абсолютно одинаковые. Заодно Ганс попросил Рико заказать что-то себе на его вкус, и блюдо из другой рыбы получилось вполне отличным. То есть это узнаваемо была рыба, жареная, на вкус — свежая. Никаких иных гастрономических нюансов Ганс не распробовал.  
      Пока готовилась вторая рыба, Ганс поинтересовался:  
      — И ты правда съел человека когда-то?  
      Рико чуть помедлил, затем улыбнулся мечтательно:  
      — Не целиком.  
      — Ты… — Ганс запнулся, но он должен знать. — Ты для этого меня мыл?  
      Рико моргнул и покраснел, затем яростно помотал головой.  
      — То есть ты не собирался меня потом съесть?  
      Мотание.  
      — Облить бензином и поджечь?  
      Мотает головой так, что кажется, она сейчас оторвется. Как собака.  
      — Каким-то другим образом умертвить?  
      Мотание. Уши сейчас у этого «психопата мирового класса» такого же цвета, как рыба.  
      — Вот и чудненько, — Ганс вздохнул с облегчением. — А сколько процентов человека ты съел?  
      Рико поднял голову и заулыбался, но в глаза Гансу не смотрел.  
      — Немного.  
      — Подробнее!  
      Он чуть вздрогнул, затем все-таки взглянул на него. Взгляд был виноватым, почему-то.  
      — На самом деле я просто выкусил хороший такой кусок плоти из его руки. Ну и сожрал, во-первых, чего добру пропадать, во-вторых — было интересно. Но…  
      — Но Шкипер решил, что чего пропадать такой хорошей легенде о каннибализме?  
      — Ага.  
      — Ясно. Узнаю его стиль, — Ганс допил вино и налил себе еще. — Это правда, что тебе нельзя наркотики?  
      — Нет, — буркнул Рико.  
      — А на самом деле?  
      Молчание. Красные уши. Ганс улыбался. Он был в полном восторге.  
      Итак. Сегодня с утра этот человек зверски и с особой жестокостью убил пятерых очень важных политиканов, затем чуть не довел до сердечного приступа одного бедного двойного агента, а вот теперь он сидит и краснеет от того, что его поймали на вранье.  
      — Ясно. Но ты помнишь, что наше свидание — это секрет, от всех включая Шкипера?  
      Рико кивнул.  
      — Если Шкипер спросит тебя, где ты был, что ты ответишь?  
      — Гулял.  
      — Ты часто гуляешь один?  
      Рико покивал.  
      — В основном катаюсь.  
      — На машине?  
      — На мотоцикле. Хочешь, тебя могу покатать?  
      — Нет, спасибо! — едко отозвался Ганс. — Ты меня на грифе сегодня уже покатал. Фактически укатал. О нет, боже, я не хочу вспоминать, как это было ужасно!  
      — Прости.  
      Ганс жестко уставился на Рико, тот испуганно потупил взгляд.  
      — Не за что тут извинятся. Ты все делал правильно, ты ушел от погони и никого из нас не угробил. То, что я при этом чуть не обоссался от страха, это мои проблемы, а не твои. Ясно?  
      Рико вжал голову в плечи и, глядя в сторону, произнёс:  
      — Я не хотел, чтобы ты испугался. Хотел, чтобы тебе понравилось.  
      Ганс смутился.  
      — Рико… у людей разные представления об удовольствиях. Поэтому я разрешил тебе развлечься с теми пятерыми, но сам не принимал участие. Мне было бы проще их всех перестрелять, тихо и незаметно.  
      — А мне одна девушка предлагала пойти на вечеринку, где будет море огня, — неожиданно произнес Рико. — Хочешь, сходим?  
      Вот тогда-то челюсть у Ганса и отвисла. Затем он достал телефон и написал сообщение. Тотчас телефон на руке Рико мигнул, и его брови озадаченно свелись к переносице. Сообщение гласило: [Это и была та вечеринка, идиот!]  
      — Ничего не понимаю… — пробормотал маньяк.  
      Ганс, глядя в его глаза, демонстративно набрал еще одно сообщение на своем телефоне и отправил.  
      [Потому что ты идиот].  
      — Хочешь сказать, что…  
      [Я твоя девушка, идиот блин!]  
      — Ох… — Рико ошарашенно смотрел на Ганса. Слишком долго, это стало напрягать:  
      — Ну слушай, ну сам-то подумай, как бы иначе я оказался у этого памятника в то время?!  
      — Я думал, случайно…  
      «Охренеть, — осознал Ганс. — Он за всю нашу переписку не понял, кто я, но при этом пошел за мной и совершил заказное убийство по моему приказу».  
      Он протянул руку и погладил пальцы Рико.  
      — Зато теперь ты знаешь, как со мной связаться.  
      Потом им принесли новые блюда. Ганс поел, напряжение отпустило, на самом деле сильно. В смысле, давно его так не расслабляло просто от вина, тепла и хорошей еды.  
      «Ах да. И еще я просто болтаю. Ни о чем. Не думаю о том, что подумает мой собеседник».  
      Когда они вышли из ресторана, стало еще холоднее, пошел мелкий снег. Ганс висел на локте Рико и откровенно прижимался к ему. А Рико сказал:  
      — На самом деле я критиковал рыбу, потому что таким образом можно получить ужин бесплатно. Хотя критика была обоснована.  
      Ганс засмеялся.  
      — Хорошо, в следующий раз не буду требовать переделки. Станем ресторанными гурманами-халявщиками.  
      «Какая ерунда. Я смеюсь от такой ерунды рядом с ним, — внезапно подумал Ганс. — Господи, он ведь… он меня младше… Так, ладно, ерунду уже несу я».  
      Ганс с самого начала заподозрил, что Шкипер и его команда попросту нагло напиздели, что им есть восемнадцать, чтобы не быть несовершеннолетними беженцами. Конечно, ни война, ни работа в спецназе людей не молодит, поэтому вряд ли кто-то обратил на это внимание. Шкиперу официально сейчас сколько, двадцать восемь?.. Значит, на самом деле примерно двадцать пять. Рико кажется его старше, хотя может это из-за роста мелкого поганца…  
      «Блин, что за ерунду я несу? Какая мне разница, сколько на самом деле Рико лет? Я же не жениться на нем собираюсь!»  
      — Ганс?..  
      Ганс вздрогнул, поскольку впервые услышал свое имя из уст Рико.  
      — Да?  
      — Мы туда пришли?  
      — А… да, туда, Рико. — Ганс обвел взглядом большой косметический магазин. — Я позволю тебе помыть мою голову, но тебе ведь для этого понадобится шампунь?  
      Рико уставился на него во все глаза. У Ганса опять создалось ощущение, что его затягивают в чёрную дыру. А потом Рико склонился, взял его за голову обеими руками и поцеловал.  
      Ганс покраснел, он не слишком любил такие вещи на людях, да и вообще не помнил, когда последний раз с ним это происходило, но Рико уже тащил его вдоль полок, вооружившись пластиковой корзинкой.  
      «Если честно, это самое приятное соблазнение — ну, за исключением полета на кибергрифе» — думал Ганс, когда они вернулись в квартиру, и Рико мыл его свежекупленным шампунем, молча, аккуратно и на этот раз совсем не страшно. Потом он снова гладил его волосы и сушил их, но на этот раз Ганс обошелся без минета. Правда, ему хотелось. Но нельзя, чтобы у Рико выработалась привычка, что он ему все время будет отсасывать при этом процессе.  
      Поэтому Ганс просто позволил ему себя трахнуть после мытья. Ганс любил, когда сзади, и кончил легко и быстро. С Рико было вообще легко, ну, когда он замедлялся. Сложнее было его выгнать, когда они лежали вдвоем на диване, разомлевшие от еды, вина, тепла и секса, и Гансу подумалось, что было бы здорово, если бы это была его квартира и никуда не надо было бы больше идти.  
      — Нам пора, — произнес он, с сожалением выворачиваясь из теплых рук Рико. Ему совсем не хочется уходить.  
      — Я могу остаться? — спрашивает он, и Ганс в этот момент почему-то этому рад. То есть не поздравляет себя с успехом, а просто радуется.  
      — Нет, — строго говорит Ганс. — У тебя, Рико, есть семья. А у меня есть другие дела.  
      — Но… мы… еще увидимся? — спрашивает он на прощание.  
      — Может быть, — сухо отвечает Ганс, кутается в пальто и уходит, не обернувшись, но чувствуя на спине взгляд черных бездонных глаз.  
      К тому времени, когда Ганс очистил квартиру от улик, стемнело. Он медленно, очень осторожно завел кибергриф и полетел домой. Еще сильнее похолодало, а он был слишком легко одет, и когда прилетел домой, все тепло давно выветрилось.  
      «В целом, это был неплохой день. И кто бы мог подумать, что этот психопат так рад меня видеть. Впрочем, это не обязательно не изменится. Насколько я читал, они подвержены перепадам настроения. Но все равно… отобрать у Шкипера его любимого маньяка — это неплохая месть.  
      К тому же… навыки психопата еще и весьма полезны».  
      Остаток вечера Ганс смотрел новости о пожаре и массовом убийстве в гостинице, а заодно читал те же новости, но более подробно, от своего начальства. Потом он написал отчет о выполненной миссии своему второму начальству. «Прояви креативность» — сказали они.  
      На самом деле один из погибших собирался устранить самого Ганса. Вернее, настаивал, чтобы тот оставил должность. Эта компашка таким образом действовала весьма давно, а Гансу понадобилось два года, чтобы вообще узнать об их существовании, вернее, связи друг с другом. Пять креативных, относительно молодых людей решили действовать группой, помогая друг другу усиливать свое влияние в различных областях: политика, новости, спортивный бизнес, пищевая промышленность, медицина. Тех, кого они не могли купить, они убивали.  
      Сложнее всего было убедить свое датское начальство в том, что эти люди угрожают политике. На самом деле нет. Не угрожали. Международная политика как раз не входила в их сферу интересов, только внутренняя, но Ганс умел быть убедительным.  
      Если бы их всех перестреляли, а потом при расследовании вскрылись какие-нибудь интересные подробности (а Ганс не мог похвастать тем, что знал обо всех их делах), то начальство могло бы сдать Ганса. Но никто не заподозрит его в том, что он обливает людей бензином и поджигает их. Это не в его стиле.  
      Ганс думал о том, что прекрасно понимает, почему Шкипер так любит Рико. Смертельное оружие, безоговорочно подчиняющееся твоим приказам… владеть им чертовски соблазнительно.  
      Он и вел себя с Рико таким образом, чтобы создать у него впечатление, что он должен выполнять приказы Ганса.  
      «А я ведь еще и молодец, — с некоторым необычным чувством удивления подумал он. — Довольно непросто так себя вести человеку, который месяц назад побывал на хую у каждого психопата Черно-Белого отряда…»  
      Ганс вздохнул. Он бы уже давно забыл об этом, если бы чёртов Шкипер не напоминал ему. Кстати, что-то его давно не видно. Отобрать у него Рико — отличная месть…  
      Интересно, цвет волос — это единственное, что отделяет Ганса от трагической участи погибнуть на члене этого психопата, будучи затраханным до смерти?


	3. Случайности

      Ганс еще дважды встречался с Рико, стараясь сделать каждое свидание непохожим на предыдущее. Во второй раз они пошли в бассейн с различными спа-процедурами, похоже, Рико в жизни не бывал в таком месте, а Ганс лишь заявил, что не все расслабляются, делая бочку на кибергрифе на высоте тридцати метров.  
      Потом он очень классно повторил для Рико минет в душевой кабинке, и ему казалось, что получил он от этого куда большее удовольствие, чем сам психопат, а потом Рико завалил его на пол, раздвинул ноги и отсосал ему, и он был хорош, чертовски в этом хорош, и даже было странно, что целоваться при этом он совершенно не умел, Гансу пришлось буквально учить его с нуля.  
      А потом Ганс взломал камеры хранения и спер необходимые ему документы у одного из постоянных клиентов сего заведения, а заодно и такого же двойного агента, как Ганс, только со стороны Норвегии. Рико в это время стоял на стреме, и это было очень приятно — когда кто-то стоит на стреме.  
      На третьем свидании Ганс подарил ему «зажигалку» — не то чтобы новинку в мире разработки оружия, скорее просто не прижившуюся модель. Оружие спонтанно воспламеняло любой органический предмет.  
      Кандидата для тестов Ганс ему тоже выбрал.  
      Вообще, тот факт, что он постоянно извлекал пользу из свиданий с Рико, позволял ему оставаться трезвым. Позволял помнить, кто он такой на самом деле, что он именно использует психопата, стимулирует его привязанность к себе, чтобы Рико было с ним весело, и заодно чтобы Гансу от него была польза, а секс — секс это всего лишь дополнительный бонус, но…  
      Случилось так, что свидание с огнеметом было прервано — Ганса срочно вызвали на работу, потому что какая-то добрая террористическая душа ухитрилась сбросить бомбу на библиотеку каких-то херовых искусств в Линкольн-центре, все силы мобилизированы, бла-бла-бла. Ганс ехал и матерился, вспоминая прощальный поцелуй с Рико. Маньяк смотрел с детской обидой и недоумением, поскольку ехать Гансу надо было срочно, а взять его с собой он не мог.  
      Ганс выскочил из машины, чуть не столкнулся носом с отсалютовавшим ему Джейсоном Эггом, выслушав отчет, пересел на кибергриф, взлетел, оценивая обстановку, и только от холодного ветра до него дошло, что свидание его обломилось, и что он не сможет «сделать тут все быстренько» и вернуться.  
      — Феникс — Главному Штабу: что за столпотворение возле здания с арками?  
      — …Возле Метрополитен-оперы, вы хотите сказать?  
      Ганс никогда в жизни не был внутри зданий Линкольн-Центра. Наверное, это опера.  
      — Да!  
      — Простые зеваки, сэр. Взрыв был мощным, в соседних зданиях выбиты стекла, есть жертвы.  
      Здание библиотеки было разрушено практически до основания. Там уже и спасать-то некого было, но людишки упорно рылись в руинах. Глупость.  
      — Феникс — Главному Штабу: вероятно, все это дело рук террориста по имени Блоухол. По каким-то причинам он ненавидит всех деятелей искусства, вероятно, кто-то в свое время тоже не принял его в Архитектурный колледж. Разгоните толпу, есть вероятность повторного теракта. Вообще, рассредоточьтесь, это приказ, покуда мы не выясним, как именно была сброшена бомба, и почему она прошла сквозь наши защитные сети.  
      Ганс получил данные с камер наблюдения и отлетел подальше, чтобы их просмотреть. Так и есть, бомба проходит сквозь защитные сети, как будто их вообще не существует, а потом…  
      Сам взрыв был странным. То есть он был как бы точечным. Как «зажигалка», то есть когда возгорается только один предмет… Бомба, брошенная в самый центр, должна была разворотить все в округе… Ганс не мог понять, в чем дело.  
      Он опустил взгляд и увидел, как полицейские разгоняют толпу. Хорошо. На самом деле Гансу было плевать, если все эти людишки погибнут, но по своей должностной инструкции он был обязан предотвращать такое положение вещей.  
      — Сэр, разрешите присоединится к спасательной миссии! — это снизу проорал ему Джейсон. — Сейчас каждый человек на счету!  
      «Ох, ты таки так хочешь стать героем, мальчик?..»  
      Люди медленно рассредотачивались, завал уже почти потушили, руины библиотеки лишь грязно дымились. Ганс оглядывал происходящее. Где? Где будет второй взрыв?.. Неужели не будет?..  
      Блоухол, если это он, ненавидит артистов куда больше, чем… этих, читателей.  
      — Отказать, — Ганс предпочел не орать с высоты, а просто позвонить Джейсону. — Бери кибергриф и дронов и дуй на разведку. Мне нужны данные с окрестностей, цель — большие скопления людей… Погоди-ка. Сегодня же… о дьявол, сегодня ведь долбаный вторник, да?  
      — Да, сэр! — несколько прихуело ответил Джейсон.  
      Когда можешь взять выходной в будний день, дни становятся немного неодинаковыми.  
      — Феникс — Главному Штабу. Проверить станции метро. Есть вероятность исполь… — Ганс осекся. Было восемь вечера, немного поздновато для час пика. Он запросил данные об окрестных зданиях вокруг. Большое, с круглыми арками — это и есть опера. О черт. — В опере сейчас идет что-нибудь?  
      — Что?.. — оператор на том конце прихуел.  
      — В опере? Есть люди? — рявкнул Ганс, гугля эту хрень самостоятельно. О черт. Какой-то гранд-спектакль-премьера. Черт. Уже полчаса как начался, то есть внутри дохера народу. — Проверить здание оперы. Есть вероятность, что противник использует новейшую разработку оружия. Снайперов на позиции, и отстреливать любую херню, что пролетит над крышей. Быстро!  
      — Но…  
      — Это приказ!  
      Ганс спустился вниз, глядя, как окружающие Линкольн-центр кибергрифы рассредотачиваются по периметру и включают режим парения.  
      — Джейсон, дуй сюда. Да хватайся ты за меня нормально, помереть вздумал? — Ганс почувствовал, как на его пояс ложатся крепкие руки парнишки. Он все равно держал его с осторожностью, вероятно, стесняясь. Ну да, обычно все-таки на грифах летают сидя, и там уже можно не хвататься за напарника.  
      «Вот я сейчас тебя научу правильно держаться на грифе» — мстительно подумал Ганс и рванул с места к зданию напротив оперы. И тут же пожалел об этом, Джейсон стиснул руки на его животе так, что его самого чуть не стошнило. Зато Ганс взмыл перед оперой как раз когда прямо над ним что-то взорвалось:  
      — Главный Штаб — Фениксу, мы перехватили бомбу, сэр! — почти сразу же отчитался оператор.  
      Взрыв однако был все равно весьма мощным, и Ганса слегка откинуло в сторону, он едва успел вывернуть руль, чтобы не врезаться в соседнее здание.  
      — Офигеть! — Джейсон держал его изо всех сил и, держа подбородок у него на плече, пялился на полыхающую крышу оперы, к которой уже слетались пожарные вертолеты.  
      — Вот теперь можешь идти волонтерить. Опероманов надо бы вывести, крыша все еще может провалиться. Хотя я более чем уверен, что это уже не наши с тобой проблемы, Джейсон.  
      — Ох, сэр, вы гений!  
      «Я просто опытный двойной агент. Я узнаю отвлекающий манёвр, когда его вижу».  
      — Просто делаю свою работу, Джейсон. Феникс — Главному Штабу: крыша оперы потушена, жертв среди гражданских пока не вижу. Каков отчёт по новой бомбе?  
      — Была доставлена кибергрифом в режиме невидимости и уничтожена выстрелом снайпера, заметившим очертания. Верхнее перекрытие крыши оперы было пробито, но защитная сеть не дала конструкции обрушиться.  
      — Ясно. Я скоро прибуду, мне нужны будут полные отчеты с камер. Конец связи. Ну, лейтенант Эгг, где тебя высадить, чтобы ты удовлетворил свою порочную склонность к альтруизму максимально быстро и эффективно?  
      — Я… — руки парнишки сжались на талии Ганса. — А вам я сейчас не нужен? Просто… это ведь моя задача — защищать вашу жизнь, и… и если я оставлю вас, я нарушу приказ.  
      «Мм, кто-то начинает познавать прелести субординации».  
      — Хорошо, что ты теперь это понимаешь, лейтенант. Летим обратно.  
        
      Соблазнять Джейсона Эгга было забавным само по себе. Он был весь такой… открытый, обнаженный, отчаянно смелый и амбициозный парнишка. Ганс играл с ним, как кошак с мышонком, и это было весело.  
      «Телохранитель», да.  
      Для Джейсона Ганс был недосягаемо взрослым, он принимал его цинизм за опытность, сарказм — за утонченное чувство юмора, и впитывал, впитывал весь яд, которой Ганс изливал в него щедрой рукой.  
      «Как не повезло этому мальчишке, что я у него «первое серьёзное задание». Я сломаю твою душу, извращу твои мысли, превращу тебя в своего раба, а когда ты станешь бесполезен — уничтожу, но в этот раз я дважды удостоверюсь, что ты мертв, жалкое подобие Шкипера».  
      Вскоре выяснилось, что при прохождении защитных сетей бомба использовала неизвестный эффект. Она не прошла сквозь защитную сеть, сеть просто перестала существовать на секунду, а затем стала существовать вновь. Поэтому взрыв был таким странным. Бомба взорвалась внутри защитной сети, поэтому здание было уничтожено целиком, но не повредило окружающие.  
      Если бы вторая бомба успела бы пройти таким же образом крышу и защитную сеть здания оперы, выживших бы не было, был бы запеченный в микроволновке фарш.  
      «А я ведь действовал как-то абсолютно случайно, — думал Ганс, позже слушая восхваления в свою честь. — Просто был дико зол, что мое свидание с психопатом прервали, и что никто меня сегодня не трахнет».  
      На самом деле Ганс всегда предпочитал держаться в середине. Самое безопасное место. Будешь слишком плохо работать — тебя уволят, будешь работать слишком хорошо — будут кидать на все более сложные задания, а Ганс неплохо успевал в школе на уроках истории, чтобы не заметить краткость жизненного срока так называемых «отличников», то бишь «героев».  
      «Героизм, да?.. Как много случайностей таится за этим славным словом…»  
        
      Однако, несмотря на все меры, так сказать, предосторожности, спустя два дня Ганс обнаружил себя в незнакомой квартире. На постели. Связанным и с повязкой на глазах. Руки заведены за голову, а ноги согнуты в коленях, тоже связаны и разведены в стороны.  
      «Блять. Блять, этот маньяк пришел мстить мне за то, что я соблазнил его второго маньяка! — подумал Ганс, содрогаясь от холода. — И — чертов Рико, я, конечно, не то чтобы прям сильно верил, что он не проболтается, но я думал, что не так быстро».  
      «Мда. И поза моя не вызывает сомнений в том, какого рода наказание Шкипер для меня придумал. Никакой фантазии у мальчишки… Впрочем, слава богу».  
      В тот день Ганс устал. Очень устал. День был полон заебных мелких неприятностей, доставучих людей, некритичных, но и не особенно приятных разговоров, и Ганс буквально считал минуты до тех пор, пока он не закончится. Теоретически Джейсон должен был сопровождать его до квартиры, но он тоже заебался, и Ганс отпустил его, не потому, что пожалел, просто уже не мог никого видеть. Все, о чем он мечтал, это придти домой, выпить стакан вина и завалиться спать.  
      А потом… Он помнил пробку, невыносимо долгую, помнил, как чуть в ней не заснул, затем пронзительный, как будильник, гудок, потом — туман. Ах, нет, он высунулся из машины, чтобы обматерить кого-то. Потом — туман. То есть на самом деле. Как будто на него свалилось облако. Наверняка, какая–то гадость из новых изобретений Ковальски.  
      Затем Ганс припомнил, кто из его начальства раздражает его больше всех, и спокойно произнес:  
      — Знаешь, ты мог бы просто позвонить, Френсис. Твои больные приколы меня не заводят, я уже сто раз говорил.  
      И вот тут тишина в комнате стала ощутимо ледяной. Шкипер тоже был, так сказать, мельком знаком с генералом Френсисом Альбертом, и неприязнь к нему они с Гансом разделяли. Узнать, что у Ганса с ним «такие» отношения, для него станет интересным сюрпризом.  
      — Френсис, — кровать прогибается под весом присевшего на нее спецназовца, а слова падают в тишину, словно бомбы с ядовитым газом. — Какой такой еще Френсис, Ганс?  
      — Упс, — Ганс постарался сделать вид, что не смущен ошибкой. — Привет, Шкипер. Не ожидал, что ты так быстро соскучишься.  
      Пальцы касаются яиц, и Ганс вздрагивает и выгибается. У Шкипера получилось как-то сделать это одновременно похожим и на пытку, и на ласку.  
      — Собственно, именно о нем я и собирался с тобой поговорить, Модник, — произнес Шкипер, сильно тиская его яйца одной рукой. — Но, после твоего заявления, это желание усилилось в разы.  
      «Что? — подумал Ганс. Проклятье. Он слишком устал. Или чего-то не понимает?.. — Эй, ты, полная тестостерона машина для убийств, теперь уже я не понимаю, что ты несешь?!»  
      — По-моему, у тебя в разы усилилось желание сделать меня свой личной шлюхой, Шкипер, — произнес Ганс. — Ты опять врешь, плохой мальчик, говорил мне, что не желаешь меня больше никогда видеть, а сам…  
      — Я наслышан о твоих успехах, Модник. И мне стало интересно, — Шкипер резко сжал горло Ганса, — что за больную игру вы с Блоухолом затеяли?!  
      «Что? — подумал сотрудник госбезопасности ака двойной агент США и Дании. — Ты блять тупой идиот, я в жизни не встречался с Одноглазым!»  
      — Ты можешь обмануть хоть весь мир, но ты никогда не сможешь обмануть меня! — самонадеянно заявил Шкипер, сжимая одновременно горло и яйца Ганса. — Думаешь, я поверю, что ты предотвратил теракт Френсиса Блоухола без всякой цели? В рамках общественного героизма, а, Ганс?!  
      «Эээ… Блоухола тоже зовут Френсис?! Блять, я об этом не знал! Это же надо так неудачно… блять из всех своих ненавидимых начальников я выбрал именно тезку ебаного Блоухола! Вот попадалово… теперь этот параноик думает, что я с Одноглазым… Блять, блять, блять! И ведь теперь хрен он мне поверит, что это все результат произнесенного с недосыпа прикола!»  
      Ганс подергал головой, потому что Шкипер придушил его слишком сильно, и тот разжал пальцы.  
      — Эээ… чет ты напряженный какой-то, Шкиппи. Тебе Ковальски давать перестал?  
      Пальцы вновь сомкнулись на горле ощутимее, а яйца он сжал так, что Ганс застонал от боли.  
      — Отвечай на вопрос!  
      — Я б ответил, но ты не готов услышать правду, Шкипер.  
      — Нарываешься, Модник?  
      Ганс усмехнулся.  
      — Нет, я серьезно. Я скажу тебе правду, ты мне не поверишь и начнешь пытать. Поэтому сейчас я пытаюсь придумать, чего б тебе соврать, чтобы это утешило твою больную паранойю, и ты отъебался.  
      Шкипер срывает повязку с его глаз и яростно смотрит в его лицо, а его пальцы безжалостно и резко проникают в Ганса, так, что он стонет, извиваясь на веревках.  
      — Мне, — толчок, — нужна, — еще один, — правда!  
      Ганс стонет от боли, Шкипер трахает его пальцем резко, грубо и без смазки, и вообще, в такой позе, в которой он его связал, ему попросту холодно.  
      — Господи, Шкипер, я не знаю, что тебе сказать, и о чем ты вообще говоришь, с моей точки зрения этот допрос выглядит, как жалкий повод оправдать твое желание меня еще раз отыметь!  
      А вот теперь покраснел он.  
      — Что у тебя за дела с Блоухолом, Ганс?!  
      Ганс мучительно пытался придумать, что бы соврать. Если признать, что «дела» есть, Шкипер непременно потребует, чтобы Ганс связался с ним, а он не может, поскольку в жизни не видел Одноглазого и понятия не имеет, как с ним сконтачиться, он все-таки террорист мирового масштаба. И личный враг Шкипера. А если сказать правду, что дел нет, Шкипер ему не поверит. Вот попадалово. Из-за глупой шутки! Черт! Почему ему вечно так не везет с этим тупоголовым ублюдком?!  
      — Шкипер, я не знаю. Я правда не знаю. — Пальцы внутри сгибаются, и Ганс судорожно выдыхает. — Слушай, я получил анонимку, что будет два теракта. Я не знаю, от Блоухола она или нет. Я тоже думал, что от него, поэтому сейчас подумал, что это он, это в его стиле, но _так_ он со мной очень давно не связывал…ся, — Ганс покраснел абсолютно искренее. — Честно слово, Шкипер, я и предположить не мог, что это ты.  
      — То есть ты трахался с Одноглазым? — Шкипер хмурится, в синих глазах что-то очень похожее на обиду.  
      — Он фанатеет от веревок, — безбожно соврал Ганс.  
      — Шлюха.  
      — Ох, Шкиппи, неужели ты ревнуешь? — Ганс облизнулся. — Какое тебе дело, с кем я трахаюсь?  
      — Мне есть дело, если сотрудника госбезопасности в свободное от работы время ебет международный террорист, — произносит он, отвернувшись и вынимая пальцы из Ганса.  
      — Ути-пути, какие мы патриоты! — фыркнул двойной агент. — Ебать, Шкипер, твой отряд давно расформирован, вы все, кроме Рядового — в розыске, но блять, тебя до сих пор ебет национальная безопасность?! Пиздец.  
      — Не все люди такие, как ты, Ганс.  
      — О, и кстати, если тебя это утешит, то это сотрудник госбезопасности в свободное время ебал международного террориста. Френсис просто любит быть насаженным сверху. Ты даже не представляешь, он когда кончает, то ухитряется при этом злобно хихикать.  
      — Пиздишь! — Шкипер оборачивает к нему изумленно-краснеющее лицо. Вот как понять этого мудака?! Поверил в эту чушь безоговорочно.  
      — Абсолютно серьезно. Он реально ловил меня так же, как и ты, у него фетиш блять на взятие заложников, потом связывал, примерно в том же стиле, а затем садился сверху и скакал до самой истерической разрядки, — Ганс попытался пожать плечами. — Поэтому я и удивился, как-то странно на этот раз я связан.  
      — Поверить не могу! — Шкипер встал и заходил по комнате. — Все это время… когда ты с ним последний раз виделся?!  
      — Да года два назад.  
      Лицо его вытянулось от разочарования.  
      — Блять, так давно?! И он больше не выходил на связь?!  
      — Нет, но ведь он и терактов последнее время у нас не устраивал, по последним разведданным его привлекли бразильские берега, так что он ни в коей мере не моя проблема.  
      — Ну, а взрыв?  
      — Так я говорю, я не совсем уверен, что это был он. Я просто получил анонимку, что будет два взрыва, может, от какого-нибудь предателя в его рядах, а может, теракт вообще не относился к Блоухолу. Сказать по правде, я он нем вспомнил исключительно из-за тебя.  
      — Из-за меня?  
      — Да, Шкиппи, ты так трогательно мне напоминал о нашей совместной ночи, что все твои враги у меня, так сказать, находились в оперативной памяти, — Ганс ухмыльнулся. — Чисто прикидывал, с кем бы из них мне бы удалось связаться.  
      — И? — он снова сел на кровать рядом с ним. — Как успехи?  
      — Узнаешь, когда кто-то из них в очередной раз на тебя нападет.  
      — Ганс, ты просто нарываешься на очередной трах.  
      Ганс рассмеялся.  
      — Я? Нарываюсь?! Ты месяца без меня не смог прожить, чтобы не начать вновь приставать, а сейчас, учитывая, в каком виде я очнулся… Шкипер, это ты пытаешься придумать себе официальную причину. Лжец. Хочешь сделать меня своей личной шлюшкой и пытаешься оправдать своё порочное желание. Тебе понравилось со мной, я помню. Хочешь иметь меня каждый день? Или, может…  
      — Заткнись, — Шкипер целует его в губы, все так же властно и яростно, но это уже не кажется такой дикой неожиданностью, как в их прощальный секс. Он вжимает Ганса в постель, просовывает руки под бедра и тискает ягодицы. Так жадно…  
      — Шкипер, хватит, пожалуйста!.. Мне больно в этих веревках!  
      На самом деле узлы он завязал весьма профессионально, в смысле, не перетянул, интересно, кто его научил, Ковальски или Рико?  
      — Ох, Ганс, заткнись, тебе это нравится!  
      Ганс краснеет и стонет, когда Шкипер снова сжимает его яйца и пенис, и цедит, что «так говорят только насильники», а Шкипер кусает его за шею и шепчет, что «так стонут только шлюхи», Ганс извивается и отвечает: «Господи, Шкипер, тебе на самом деле так хочется мне вставить?», а тот входит в его анус на этот раз густо смазанными пальцами, смотрит в глаза и шепчет: «Да, на самом деле, я обожаю смотреть и слушать, как ты принимаешь мой член, Птичка», и Ганс задыхается от похоти и возбуждения под ним, и шепчет, что Шкипер извращенец, а тот улыбается и жадно смотрит в его глаза, и Ганс краснеет от стыда, хотя мысленно удивляется, с чего бы.  
      — Ты невероятный, — ни с того ни с сего бормочет Шкипер, снова кусая его шею и оставляя на ней засосы. — Как же я хочу тебе вставить, ты, чертова сучка, и заткнись!.. — он затыкает Ганса жестким жадным поцелуем, а потом, пока тот не успел очухаться, входит в него. Ганс стонет, извиваясь, веревки впиваются в руки и ноги, а Шкипер шепчет в его лицо:  
      — Тебе нравится это, Ганс. Нравится, когда твою задницу имеют. Признай это! — при этом он толкается в него совершенно восхитительными твёрдым членом, так, что Гансу уже не особо и хочется говорить, но он слабо лепечет:  
      — Да, да, мне нравится член, Шкипер…  
      — Твоя задница такая горячая и охуительная, Ганс, боже, я желаю кончить в нее!.. — Бедра Шкипера вбивают Ганса в кровать, смазка хлюпает с каждой фрикцией все громче.  
      — Да, да, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, кончи в меня! — Ганс подмахивает бёдрами, у него голова идет кругом от этого совершенно неожиданного словесного перепихона.  
      — Ты ебаная сука, Ганс! — Пощечина. Шкипер рычит и двигается все быстрее, по телу Ганса пробегает волна тепла и дрожи, он стонет в голос, мечтая, чтобы его руки не были связаны, тогда можно было бы коснуться члена. Еще пощечина. — Ты хочешь этого, Ганс!  
      — Да, да! — лепечет Ганс, и Шкипер хватает его одной рукой за горло, второй — за член, и Ганс кричит от наслаждения. Шкипер рычит нечто вроде, а Ганс то эхом повторяет его слова, то просто с ними соглашается:  
      — Ты ебаная шлюха, которая тащится от члена, (Да), и я тебя выебу, сука, (Да), немедленно, прямо сейчас, (о, да), накончаю тебе полную задницу спермы, (пожалуйста), тварь, тебе нравится это, (о да, я обожаю это), о да, о господи, блять, Ганс, блять, сука, блять!..  
      Они кончили одновременно, и почти сразу Шкипер рухнул на него, прижимаясь губами к шее и обнимая его.  
      Когда к Гансу вернулась способность соображать, он мучительно покраснел, впрочем, скосив глаза, он понял, что у тяжело дышавшего Шкипера, прижавшегося к его шее, рожа не менее красная. Он трется губами о его горло и нежно шепчет:  
      — Моя Птичка…  
      — Блять, и что это сейчас было?  
      Он пробирается рукой, которой до этого обнимал Ганса, к его губам и кладет на них ладонь.  
      — Пожалуйста, заткнись хоть ненадолго.  
      — Сними веревки, — бормочет Ганс сквозь его пальцы.  
      Шкипер приподнимается на локте, достает из кармана валяющихся рядом джинсов нож, перерезает верёвки на руках Ганса, затем на ногах и обратно прижимается к нему, правда теперь сжимая прямо на его солнечном сплетении руку с ножом.  
      «Я таки вижу, что у кого-то явно проблемы с подавлением агрессии», — Ганс пытался высвободить руки из веревок и разогнуть онемевшие ноги, что было непростой задачей, пока командир Черно-Белого отряда лежал на нем сверху и елозил губами и подбородком по шее. На самом деле Ганс никогда не трахался ни с кем одновременно словами и хуями. Это был новый, неизведанный им доселе опыт. В _ту_ ночь Шкипер тоже обзывал его сукой, когда кончал, но… скажем так, без подробностей.  
      «Главное, у него все равно не получается…» — Ганс даже не знал, как это описать. Когда Шкипер рычал на него, что он «ебливая сука», то Ганс с наслаждением соглашался с ним, что это так и есть. Какой-то очень странный тип агрессии. А теперь ему стыдно. И Гансу стыдно, хотя, он вдруг понял, ему стыдно только потому, что стыдно Шкиперу. Ганс вообще был эмоционально ленив, и во время и после секса он сосредотачивался только на ощущениях плоти, собственно, именно поэтому ему не удавались отношения, когда он еще интересовался этим предметом.  
      Не то чтобы Ганс был эмоционально слепым или психопатом, он просто не видел, зачем тащить эмоции в постель.  
      То есть понятное дело, что хороший секс это хорошо, унылый секс — плохо.  
      Но этот мелкий ублюдок… он словно весь состоял из этих ярких, яростных эмоций, и выплескивал их в Ганса в еще большем количестве, чем кончал.  
      Это было… очень, очень непривычно. И это их эмоциональное взаимодействие каким-то образом усиливало сексуальное, и это несколько пугало Ганса.  
      С Рико было проще. У психопатов, насколько он читал, нет эмоций. Фетишизм, жажда разрушений, скука, неконтролируемая ярость — из этого скудного набора Ганс мог коррелировать лишь, пожалуй, с «жаждой разрушений», просто она у него проявлялась умереннее. Ну или просто в другой форме. В общем…  
      «Это похоже на тот первый поцелуй. Это слишком. Хочу, чтобы Шкипер это прекратил».  
      — Слушай, Шкиппи, — Ганс, уже высвободивший руки, погладил его по волосам. — Тебе не кажется, что все это должно было предназначаться не мне?  
      — Че? — грозно вопросил он.  
      — Ну на самом деле… ты должен все это говорить не мне, а Ковальски. И я уверен, он более чем оценит, а ты почему-то тратишь свои силы на меня. Неужели ты настолько его стесняешься и ему не доверяешь?  
      — Что?! — изумился Шкипер, привстав на локте. — Ганс, иди-ка ты нахуй со своими охуительными советами, ты последний человек в мире, от кого я послушаю совет по поводу отношений и вообще чего угодно!  
      — Не могу, — серьезно заявил Ганс.  
      — Что значит — не можешь?! — возмутился Шкипер. — Это делается очень просто. Нижняя челюсть плотно прилегает к верхней и остаётся в таком положении. Все. Миссия «Закрыть клюв» выполнена.  
      Ганс ухмыльнулся.  
      — Я не могу пойти нахуй, поскольку я только что оттуда.  
      — Не заставляй меня проводить тебе повторную экскурсию!  
      — Господи, ты уже снова этого хочешь? Шкипер, у тебя от эндорина мозги не поплавятся?!  
      Он угрожающе двинул рукой с ножом.  
      — Ты все еще мой пленник, Ганс.  
      — Сорри, Птенчик, но уже нет, — Ганс ловко перекинул петлю с руки вокруг его шеи, толкнул коленом на живот и придавил, не давая ему вытащить руку с ножом из-под груди. Ганс затянул петлю так быстро, что едва успел остановиться. Нет. Он собирался усыпить поганца, а не убить его.  
      Хотя, может, стоит?..  
      Однако таким образом он не сможет сдать его командованию. Шкипер нужен им живым.  
      Ганс вывернул его руки за спину, забрал нож и отбросил в сторону. Затем снял телефон и крепко связал запястья, затем и ноги, и пропустил веревку между ними. Черт знает, чего от Шкипера, точнее, от девайсов Ковальски, ожидать.  
      Первым делом Ганс забрал его лазерный пистолет. Затем отыскал свои вещи и оделся. Нашёл пару магнитных кошек, какую-то странную пушку, прихватил и нож, и телефон. Судя по всему, эта квартира был примерно с такой же функцией, как служебная Ганса. Две комнаты, кухня с практически пустым холодильником…  
      Внезапно в двери раздалось характерное пиликание открывающегося кодового замка. Ганс похолодел. Получается, эта сука все-таки пригласила на вечеринку и комрадов?!.. С Рико и Ковальски одновременно Ганс далеко не факт, что справится…  
      — Привет, Квадратная Голова, я знаю, что ты здесь, видел твою тачку у входа!  
      Смутно знакомый голос, Ганс точно где-то недавно его слышал.  
      — Мы просто зашли в гости! — женский голос, которого Ганс точно не слышал. Черт.  
      — И мы даже принесли выпивку, поскольку король не может пить ту дрянь, которой вы, вояки, заливаетесь!  
      А. Ганс узнал голос. Джулиан Ли, которого Ганс недавно арестовал и допрашивал, чтобы добыть информацию о Рико. Ох.  
      С секунду Ганс раздумывал, не следует ли ему застрелить проклятого политика. Но слишком опасно. Не факт, что Шкипер не понаставил камер, больной ублюдок.  
      — Эй, Шки-ипер!  
      Ганс взял со стола лампу и швырнул ее в другую комнату. Убедившись, что незваные гости ринулись на звук, он шмыгнул в коридор, распахнул дверь и сбежал, пообещав себе накатать на Джулиана Ли анонимный донос о связи с разыскиваемыми террористами.


	4. Тепло

      Через пару дней он сидел в костюме с приятно пахнущим после душа Рико и слушал оперу. Или смотрел оперу?.. Скажем так, пытался осознать смысл существования оперы.  
      Поют на иностранном, правда, с субтитрами. Спецэффекты хуже, чем в фильмах двадцатилетней давности. Скучные, нелепые интриги. Никто не будет столько стараться ради чьей-то пизды, если такой богатый и умный, закажет себе либо андроида, либо купит похожую шлюху.  
      Впрочем, следует помнить, что большинство литераторов на самом деле нищие личности с настолько глубокими психологическими проблемами, что предпочитают выдумывать чужие жизни вместо того, чтобы жить свою. Только с точки зрения подобных нищебродов секс может казаться чем-то возвышенным и стоящим таких адских усилий, к тому же все равно по факту они их не прилагали, так как нет ничего проще, чем бросить к ногам несуществующей дамы гору несуществующих сокровищ.  
      «И кресла могли быть поудобнее».  
      «А действия — покороче».  
      Он еще в первый перерыв намекнул Рико, что ему скучно, на что психопат отчаянно замотал головой. Он, в отличие от Ганса, следил за развитием так называемых событий с неподдельным интересом, чем подтверждал описанную в книгах порочную склонность своего вида к подобным развлечениям.  
      Ганс уставился на Рико и вздохнул. Будь тут диваны, можно было бы поспать у него на груди, раз ему так хочется смотреть эту тягомотину.  
      Они не успели потрахаться перед, потому что Рико явился на свиданье в таком виде, что все запланированное на это время пришлось потратить на его очистку и подгонку «умного костюма», поскольку то, в чем он приехал, для посещения оперы не годилось.  
      «Хотя какая разница? — думал Ганс. — От того, что мы сидим тут все с прямыми спинами, надушенные и наряженные, опера не становится интереснее. Я спас совершенно бесполезное учреждение, а теперь еще и должен мучаться целый час, изнывая от любопытства. Если и есть какой-то сюжет, который меня интересует, так это как отреагировал командир Черно-Белого отряда на нашу с ним последнюю встречу. Точнее, на тот факт, что Джулиан Ли и какая-то телка застали его на постели одного, голого и связанного. Вот за видеосъемку последующих событий после того, как я оттуда сбежал, я бы с удовольствием заплатил в три раза больше, чем за место в дурацкой вип-ложе».  
      — Слушай, Рико, а что тебе так нравится в опере? — поинтересовался Ганс в антракте, потому что когда он сделал это во время действия, Рико положил ему палец на губы и посмотрел укоризненным взглядом завзятого оперомана, чью священную медитацию он нарушил, хотя до этого маньяк писал, что никогда оперы не видел.  
      — Люди. Действия. Звуки. Костюмы. Все красивое.  
      — Окей, мне надо выпить, — вздохнул Ганс. Спорить с Рико о вкусах он не хотел. Это все равно что с инопланетянином общаться.  
      Винная карта в оперном баре тоже была так себе, но человек, поставивший себе цель напиться, не остановится перед такой мелочью. И только когда наконец-то объявили окончание скукотищи, Ганс с ужасом осознал, что напился он изрядно, а при мысли о том, чтобы пустить за руль Рико, у его ноги стали ватными.  
      Рико же был задумчив и молчалив, в смысле, он всегда был молчалив, но сегодня был как-то слишком задумчив, в смысле, эта задумчивость Ганса слегка напрягала. Он взял Рико под руку, когда они вышли из здания, поскольку всегда так делал, ему это нравилось, и он не собирался думать, что есть какая-то иная причина. Рико здоровенный и теплый. Висеть на нем приятно.  
      Но слова: «Пойдем прогуляемся пешком» не слетели с губ Ганса, поскольку на улице стало еще холоднее, зубы просто стучали. Все, что хотелось, это добраться до машины. Бегом, по возможности.  
      — Тебе холодно?.. — он так посмотрел на Ганса, словно только сейчас обнаружил, что тот держит его за локоть.  
      — Угу. Пошли скорее.  
      Рико обнял его за плечи.  
      «Это так «мило», — подумал Ганс, на это раз жалея, что не надел шапку. — Никогда не был фанатом показухи, но Рико на улице мне совершенно не хочется отпускать. Хм. Может, я просто боюсь, что он начнет обливать людей бензином и поджигать».  
      — З-залезай, — Ганс открыл заднюю дверцу, Рико бросил на него недоуменный взгляд, но подчинился. Ганс залез за ним следом, включил голосовым управлением печку и тонировку стекол.  
      «Надо было сразу ему приказать уйти из оперы. Почему я не сделал этого? Забыл?..»  
      Ганс расстегнул пальто, забрался на колени Рико и прижался к нему, просунув дрожащие руки под спину. Всё. Да, так хорошо. Сейчас он так посидит и, наверное, протрезвеет достаточно, чтобы вести машину. Наверняка.  
      — Это опера такая потрясающая, — внезапно заявил психопат, обнимая Ганса и касаясь губами его головы. — Люди прям как живые!  
      «Что?.. — вяло подумал Ганс. Ему не хотелось поднимать голову, чтобы спорить, и все еще было слишком холодно. — Как можно… кем надо быть, чтобы решить… — какая-то мысль пыталась пробиться сквозь его не слишком чистое сознание. — Психопаты… где-то я читал, что они «не двигаются». В смысле, это была какая-то метафора про развитие ума, или что-то такое… может, поэтому мне с ним так приятно, обычно меня дико раздражают дебильные людские мысли и эмоции, которые, как они думают, они хорошо скрывают, а мне порой даже в лицо смотреть им не надо, чтобы их ощущать.  
      Нет. Не хочу, чтобы он куда-то двигался. Сейчас идти с ним до машины было совсем неприятно. Потому что он о чем-то думал.  
      Рико похож на ребенка, потому что у него сознание ребёнка? При этом жажда разрушения ребенка, и навыки подрывника с десятилетним стажем?..  
      И поэтому люди в опере ему кажутся «живыми», хотя это картонные шаблонки, то есть шаблонные картонки, придуманные каким-то нищебродом сто или более лет назад?..  
      Я где-то читал, что многие психопаты увлекаются литературой…  
      Может, потому что она не настоящая…  
      Нет, Рико, пожалуйста, не думай об опере в моем присутствии, это попросту жутко…  
      Ты такой теплый и пустоголовый, пожалуйста, не надо шевелить мозгами…»  
      Ганс очнулся, лежа на коленях Рико, укрытый его курткой. Тело затекло, но они по-прежнему были на заднем сиденье его машины. Что ж, уже лучше.  
      Господи, он заснул в присутствии этого психопата, и все еще не расчленён и не изжарен в огне!  
      Ганс медленно повернулся на спину. За окном сыпал густой снег. Рико в полной темноте сидел в наушниках и смотрел с телефона… Ганс моргнул. Еще одну оперу.  
      «Господи, что я наделал?..»  
        
      — Спасибо, что показал мне такое интересное, — заявил Рико, выключив голографический экран, глядя на Ганса сверху вниз и поглаживая по груди. — Но мне уже пора. Можно, я поведу?  
      — Что?! — Ганс возмущенно поднялся. — Стой, Рико, куда ты собрался?..  
      «Мы же еще ни разу за сегодня не…»  
      — Шкипер сказал, чтобы я был дома к полуночи. Уже одиннадцать ноль семь.  
      Ганс помотал головой и встряхнулся. Господи, что за чушь?..  
      — Рико, тебе что, тринадцать?.. — фыркнул Ганс, сняв пальто и залезая к нему на колени. Обнял за шею и взглянул в бездонные, едва поблескивающие в темноте глаза психопата. — У вас там комендантский час?.. Что за бред, позвони ему и скажи, что задержишься, ты взрослый человек и способен сам принимать такие решения! — он коснулся губами его губ, а рукой — члена. В машине было наконец-то очень тепло, и Ганс ощутил прикосновение языка психопата к своему, а затем как он кладет ладонь на его бедро.  
      Ганс скинул неудобный пиджак и прижался к нему сильнее, лаская его пенис. Они так давно не трахались, в прошлый раз их обломала Гансова работа, а теперь Рико хочет обломать своей?.. Или это месть?..  
      Но член психопата быстро затвердел, и сейчас натягивал брюки, которые Ганс даже не успел расстегнуть, и Рико с удовольствием сосал его язык так, как он его научил, и тискал его ягодицы. Ганс потянулся к портфелю и не нашёл его — тот остался на переднем сидении. В машине вообще не слишком удобно трахаться, даже с менее габаритными товарищами. Разве что сосать.  
      — Я вообще-то скучал по тебе, — нахально соврал Ганс. — И мы еще даже не поужинали.  
      — Но… Я не успею, — пробормотал Рико, пока Ганс, перекинувшись через сиденья, лез в портфель. За смазкой, разумеется, он совершенно не собирался испытывать дополнительные муки, посещения оперы ему хватило.  
      — Напиши ему, что задержишься, — выхватив искомый предмет, Ганс уселся на колено Рико и прижался к нему, поглаживая кончиками пальцев сквозь мокрую ткань брюк головку члена. — Ты ведь уже не ребёнок, Рико.  
      Пока он набирал сообщение, Ганс высвободил его член и ласкал его, увлажняя смазкой и при этом косясь на текст.  
      [Можно, я задержусь на час?]  
      Ганс фыркнул. «Можно»! Что за бред!.. Сам он не помнил, когда в последний раз спрашивал у кого-то подобное разрешение. Тот факт, что родителям было на него плевать, не отменял того факта, что если бы он спросил разрешение на любое действие, от которого ему приятно, то получил бы отказ, даже если бы им пообещали приплатить за согласие. Поэтому он привык ставить людей перед фактом. Типа: «Я задержусь на час» (и хоть ты кипятком обоссысь от ярости, раньше не приду).  
      [У тебя все в порядке?]  
      «Ути господи, как кто-то волнуется за свою машину для экзекуций!» — фыркнул Ганс, хотя от того, что он прочитал сейчас с телефона Рико сообщение Шкипера, ему стало как-то даже азартно. Как будто командир Черно-Белых в какой-то мере тоже здесь присутствовал, но не мог поучаствовать. И кстати, так здорово, что Рико не проболтался… Да, да, помнить, зачем все это. Дрессировка.  
      Отбивание у стада паршивой овцы.  
      Сначала ты просишь человека разделить с тобой маленький, безобидный секретик. «Не говори Шкиперу, что ты встречался с Гансом». Судя по тому, что командир Черно-Белых сказал в их последнюю встречу, Рико так и не сдал ему эту тайну. Значит, Рико молодец, значит, можно приступать к более крупному обману… Что-то вроде: «Солги Шкиперу, что ты где-то не там, где ты сейчас». Между «не говори» и «солги» на самом деле большая психологическая разница, и Рико только что ее преодолел, написав [Я на концерте, все в порядке, буду в час].  
      «Попался!» — с торжеством думает Ганс, как только Рико выключает телефон, склоняется к его паху и берет в рот головку его члена. «Когда ты один раз соврешь, и тебе ничего за это не будет плохого, а наоборот, как бы случайно это принесет тебе пользу, затем закрепить несколько раз, и мозг выдаст схему врать=хорошо. Мозг любит упрощать схемы, это чрезвычайно ленивый орган. Еще должна быть и такая схема, вроде «быть с Гансом = весело и приятно». И так мелкими шажками до схемы «Быть с Гансом приятнее, чем быть со Шкипером».  
      Что после, Ганс еще не придумал. В идеале — заставить Рико кого-то убить так, чтобы его поймали и посадили. Учитывая его репутацию, Шкиперу придется постараться, чтобы Рико вызволить, и, возможно, и его поймают при попытке. Посадить Черно-Белый отряд в тюрьму — достойная месть…  
      Ганс осознал, что ужасно увлекся минетом, что Рико уже на пределе, он почти довел его до разрядки, пока сосал его хуй и строил коварные планы, он попытался отстраниться, но Рико пригнул его голову, несколько раз насадил и со стоном кончил.  
      «А как же я?..» — Ганс глотает сперму, облизывая пенис и со вздохом поднимается. Затем слышит, как у Рико урчит в животе, и смеется.  
      — Кто-то собирался ехать домой голодный?..  
      Рико целует его. В нем совершенно нет брезгливости в сексе, и потому она отсутствует у Ганса, но он совершенно не ожидал, что Рико положит его на сиденье рядом, стащит штаны и трахнет пальцами, лаская его член второй рукой.  
      «Почти, как недавно Шкипер».  
      «И в то же время совершенно не так».  
      Они приводят себя в подобие порядка, заезжают в первый попавшийся ресторан и едят, а на на самом деле смотрят друг на друга, и Ганс отражает полный жажды взгляд Рико.  
      — А откуда ты приехал такой грязный? — как бы невзначай спрашивает Ганс, когда первый голод утолён, и можно потянуть вино, ожидая смену блюд.  
      — Мы гнались за какими-то людьми, а потом они — за нами. Я едва успел доехать до штаб-квартиры и не опоздать к тебе.  
      «Вот это я в своих планах не учел, — с досадой подумал Ганс. Побочная цель — разговорить Рико о деятельности Черно-Белого отряда, была побочной. Тем не менее, тот вполне подробно отвечал на вопросы. Но. Рико было все равно, кого убивать и от кого обороняться. «Люди в костюмах», «люди в нашей форме» (хотя форма американского спецназа технически уже не была «их»), «люди в чужой форме»…  
      Возможно, я у него в воспоминаниях тоже являюсь «парнем с черно-рыжими волосами», к примеру. Впрочем, какая разница?..»  
      Словом, по рассказам Рико было трудно представить, чем именно занимается Шкипер, несмотря на то, что Рико принимал в этом деятельное участие.  
      — А я недавно видел Шкипера, — закинул удочку Ганс. — Пару дней назад, — и он назвал адрес той квартиры, откуда сбежал. Отсылать его начальству Ганс пока не стал, решил приберечь, он и так недавно предоставил им много данных.  
      Рико вдруг замялся.  
      — Я… я плохо помню время. Извини. Когда ты говоришь — «два дня назад», для меня это чистый лист. Я забываю.  
      — В смысле?! — изумился Ганс. — То есть ты не помнишь нашу с тобой предыдущую встречу?! И вторую? И первую?!  
      Рико покраснел.  
      — Помню. Но не помню чисел, не помню точно сколько дней назад это было.  
      — А!.. — Ганс с облегчением откинулся на стуле. — Ну это ладно еще.  
      Они доели, но Ганс так и не решился задать прямой вопрос: «Шкипер ничего про меня не говорил». Зато он спросил:  
      — А ты хорошо знаешь Джулиана Ли?  
      Непонимающий взгляд.  
      — Ну, такой длинный парень, политик, насколько понимаю, он ваш общий друг с давних времен. Неадекватен, но изумительно харизматичен.  
      — Я понял, — оборвал его Рико. — Просто не знаю, как ответить на вопрос «хорошо ли я его знаю».  
      «Связался с психопатом!».  
      Мелькнула мысль: «А может, Рико все понимает и так утонченно надо мной издевается?..»  
      — Ну, что ты о нем думаешь?  
      — Я думаю, что он очень умен.  
      — Вот как? — Ганс чуть вскинул брови. — Я слышал прямо противоположное.  
      — Он не парится, он наслаждается жизнью, он забивает на все, что ему не нравится, и мгновенно забывает плохое, — отозвался Рико. — Да, многим его поведение кажется глупым, но так как сам Джулиан при этом счастлив, и ему плевать, кому каким кажется его поведение, то я считаю, что это признак ума. Умный человек не станет быть несчастным.  
      Ганс открыл было рот и… и осознал, что ему совершено нечего на это возразить. Его любимая поговорка: «Если ты такой умный, то где твои деньги» внезапно оказалась раздавлена еще более жестокой «Если ты такой умный, то какого хера ты не счастлив?».  
      И можно с пеной у рта доказывать, что ум не равно расчетливость, но еще смешнее доказывать, что чувствовать себя счастливым это глупо, а ежедневные страдания — признак великого интеллекта.  
      Поэтому он принял полученные данные к сведению и забил. Отвез Рико на служебную квартиру, которую уже мысленно называл «их» квартирой, и там маньяк восхитительно долго его трахал.  
      Точнее, Ганс насаживался на его член сам, сидя сверху, держась за его руки и закрыв глаза. Медленно, полностью контролируя движения, наслаждаясь абсолютным эмоциональным безмолвием. В пустоте под закрытыми веками были только член Ганса, бедра Ганса и член Рико внутри. Не было никаких дурацких смущающих разговоров, никакого смотрения в глаза, только стоны и движения, прикосновения и взаимодействие тел. Потом Рико привстал, обхватил его руками за бедра, и сам стал насаживать, быстро, но на этот раз этот темп Ганса более чем устраивал, он расслабил анус и ласкал свой член, пока не кончил. Так пусто и приятно.  
      Потом они все повторили, но на этот раз Рико был сверху, он распластал его по дивану, и только подложенная под живот подушка позволила Гансу тоже касаться своего пениса: Рико вбивался в него сильно и глубоко, тяжко вжимая в диван огромным телом. Это было такое охуительное чувство осознания, что хрен Ганс куда отсюда выберется, пока психопат не накончает в него и не слезет, Рико долбил его быстро, в какой-то момент даже слишком быстро, но Ганс настолько обезумел от похоти, что попросту забыл, что у него есть «стоп-слово», впрочем, через несколько секунд он кончил, и Рико сделал это сразу же вслед за ним.  
      И потом — просто пусто и тепло. И абсолютно не стыдно.  
      Он опоздал, а пока одевался, Ганс скинул ему алиби — данные о проходившем в этот день на другом конце города концерте.  
      В этот раз Гансу самому не хотелось его отпускать, так жалко, ему казалось, так мало…  
      «Может, я просто оставлю его себе. Было ваше, стало наше, — Ганс вздохнул, лежа на диване. Ехать домой было лень, а Рико давно убежал к своему мотоциклу, благо на этот раз они пересеклись неподалеку, поскольку Рико все равно уже точно знал это место… — Правда, мне всегда казалось, что Ковальски и Рико — это такие его составляющие, типа андроидов, умный и сильный, чтобы Шкиперу не надо было ни бить морды, ни думать. И Прапор, потому что Шкиппи сам стесняется быть добрым и милым. Украсть Рико у Шкипера это как отковырять четверть его души. К тому же мне она нужнее…»  
      Ганс даже не заметил, как заснул за этими мыслями, и наутро едва не проспал работу.


	5. Психопат

      В сообщениях Рико любил писать всякую романтическую ахинею, типа «скучаю по ебле», «поджигал людей – вспоминал твои волосы» и так далее, притом ухитрялся это упаковывать в длиннющие и литературно-грамотные предложения. Ганс никогда не придавал этому особого значения, у всех свои представления о мастерстве пикапа, и пусть Рико лучше пребывает в неуверенности в отношении их, так сказать, «романа», чем поймет, что Ганс встречается с ним ради секса, и чтобы отучить от хозяина.  
      Совершенно случайно Ганс пригласил Рико на представление японского театра Кабуки. Не потому, что он запомнил, что Рико любит японскую кухню (хотя и не забывал об этом), а потому что ему надо было передать кое-какую информацию одному человеку, и тот решил, что это место идеально подойдет.  
      Когда Ганс туда пришел, он понял, почему; японцы знали толк в хорошем театре: во время представления зрителям не возбранялось ни бухать, ни болтать с соседями, а сидеть предлагалось на мягком эргономичном полу и подушках. Рико был единственной незыблемой скалой, кто проторчал все представление с прямой спиной и пялясь на сцену.  
      Ганс для конспирации вырядился женщиной, вначале снова ржал, поскольку в парике Рико его не узнал при встрече, объяснил психопату, что это «для маскировки» и мысленно поржал еще раз, поскольку Рико выглядел полностью удовлетворенным объяснением.  
      Дамами Ганс переодевался не раз, у него это отлично получалось, благодаря крайне малому количеству стыда и худой фигуре. Это только на фоне Рико Ганс выглядел хрупким и слабым, на фоне прочего человечества он был обычным мужчиной среднего роста, не тощим, но и не качком. Такая фигура давала множество возможностей для маскировки минимальными средствами.  
      Двойной агент встретился в баре с другим двойным агентом, передал необходимую информацию и вздохнул с облегченим. Затем принес своему спутнику набор из суши и здоровую бутылку рисовой водки, которую полагалось наливать в абсурдно крохотные блюдечки, вероятно, чтобы накачать мышцы руки, и при случае использовать как оружие. Впрочем, там были бутылки поменьше, но Ганс, помня оперу, решил, что лучше больше.  
      И не прогадал. В сравнении с театром Кабуки, опера была логичным и понятным зрелищем. Рико попробовал один суши и отложил палочки, а Ганс доел свою порцию, выпил полбутылки сакэ и присоединился к болтовне каких-то тоже явно впервые оказавшихся на таком мероприятии граждан.  
      Вот-тут то и начался цирк. Рико поднялся. Учитывая, что все сидели там на полу, зрелище вполне того стоило, даже актеры обратили внимание. Итак, Рико поднялся, подошел к Гансу и компании, положил тому руку на плечо и сказал: «Пойдем». Как он взглянул на окружающих, Ганс не видел, но судя по их застывшим рожам – примерно так, как когда он его загипнотизировал. «Не влезай-убьет» - взглядом.  
      Ганс послушно поднялся, извинился и вернулся на место рядом с Рико, а тот спокойно сел, но на этот раз облапив Ганса за плечи.  
      — Рико, что это было?  
      Он коснулся пальцем его губ и продолжил смотреть на сцену. В итоге Ганс за это Кабуки надрался до полного нестояния, а Рико, вместо того, чтобы отвезти его до квартиры (Гансу было даже плевать, что он за рулем), потащил его в продуктовый магазин. Ганс висел на его локте и смутно думал, что где-то что-то пошло не так.  
      «С какой стати мы тащимся за покупками? Шкипер приказал ему купить пива на обратном пути, или что?»  
      Потом Ганс еще и перепутал сортиры, по привычке зайдя в мужской, и недоуменно-смущенные взгляды слегка привели его в чувство. Да. Все еще в маскировке.  
      «Я научился слишком сильно расслабляться в его присутствии. Плюс тот факт, что моя миссия была выполнена так быстро, позволил мне это».  
      А потом Рико довез его до квартиры, уложил на диван и куда-то ушел. Его не было слишком долго, а Ганс уже слегка протрезвел и почти проснулся, поскольку поспал в дороге (ему всегда думалось, что было бы приятно умереть во сне, так, чтобы было не больно и не страшно).  
      Поход до кухни прояснил последующие события: Рико готовил. Разворошил кухню, которой никто не пользовался, наверное, со времен аренды этой жилплощади, и сейчас точными, выверенными движениями нарезал тонкие полоски рыбы.  
      — Рико, что ты делаешь? Если ты хотел есть, сказал бы, поехали бы в ресторан.  
      Маньяк как-то уже поднимал эту тему. О том, что абсолютно за все в их встречах платит Ганс. Ганс же ему возразил, что это для конспирации, иначе как он объяснит Шкиперу, куда и на что дел деньги, если вдруг тот пожелает проверить список его трат.  
      Он был прав, но истинная причина была еще и в том, что ему так было привычнее. Если хочешь от человека любви, никогда не требуй от него денег, если хочешь от человека денег, никогда не требуй от него любви. Просто, удобно и, в случае разрыва партнерских отношений, никто не в претензии. Ганс развлекал Рико, оплачивая все их развлечения, Рико развлекал Ганса, позволяя тому постепенно переманивать себя на свою сторону. «Быть милым к людям» — такой же ресурс, как и деньги. Свидания — это когда один платит другому за то, чтобы он был с ним милым. То, как называл это весь остальной мир, Ганса не касалось.  
      Рико тогда с неохотой, но кивнул. А вот сейчас видимо решил исправить ситуацию. Что за ерунда.  
      Правда, вскоре выяснилось, что это было не сколько ради этого, сколько ради хвастовства. Оказывается, психопату-гурману не понравилось то, что подавали в театре Кабуки, и он решил показать Гансу, что умеет готовить не хуже.  
      На самом деле лучше, даже Ганс оценил, хотя, конечно, кормить его сушами с палочек было излишне. Но забавно.  
      Ганс похвалил его, и свиданье закончилось очень, очень, очень хорошо и приятно. Ганс и предположить не мог, чем это обернется в дальнейшем.  
        
      Следующее свидание у них произошло нескоро, то был занят Рико, то Ганс. Шкипер не объявлялся, что настораживало, а по болтовне с Рико невозможно было понять, затевает он что-то против него или нет.  
      Ганс сам скучал наверняка куда больше, чем психопат, у которого был полный дом развратных мужиков, зато Ганс отвлекался Джейсоном. Раздражающе-наивный героизм лейтенанта Эгга казался Гансу идеальным феромоном. Наивность вообще его раздражала, всегда.  
      Не существует никакого способа сделать прикосновения к одному человеку эротичнее, чем прикосновения к другому. Если человек в тебя влюблен, ему и простого похлопывания по плечу будет достаточно, если он хочет, чтобы в него влюбился ты, он каждый жест будет воспринимать, как подтверждение своих скилов, если человеку пофигу, то его хоть за яйца схвати, он может сказать: «Ну, ты, наверное, пошутил».  
      «К вашему счастью, лейтенант Эгг, вы совершенно не в моем вкусе», — невзначай, меланхолично бросил Ганс, наблюдая в бинокль установку новых сетей безопасности Линкольн-центра и комментируя движения посланных на это дело сослуживцев.  
      Джейсону Эггу надо было быть обязательно во всем первым. Синдром чемпиона, синдром отличника… Как эти люди, всегда так рвущиеся стать во всем первыми, ухитряются за сотню миль обходить любые сферы, которые описывают их собственное поведение?..  
      Скорей всего, им не нравятся, когда над ними смеются. Или когда они думают, что над ними смеются. Потому что идиотам так чаще кажется, чем всем прочим.  
      В общем, Джейсон Эгг, который до этого, вероятно, не был геем ни одной минуты в своей жизни, оскорбился. Это было бы смешно, если бы это не работало по-настоящему. Ганс после этого множество раз ловил на себе его пристальный, заинтересованный взгляд. Раньше Эггу надо было только его одобрение как старшего по званию и непосредственного начальника. Теперь он внимательно разглядывал Ганса, а как-то недавно поинтересовался: «А что именно вам во мне не нравится». Ганс буквально слышал скрип и лязг извилин, перекручивавшихся в глупой мальчишеской голове из-за одной невзначай оброненной фразы авторитета. Плюс постоянное наблюдение этого авторитета, и помощь ему в работе.  
      И еще — время. Молодежь совершенно не умеет выжидать. Им все надо сегодня, максимум — завтра. Представить, что на достижение цели кто-то может положить себе год, для них «дико». Представить, что люди могут поставить цель, на достижение которой понадобится тридцать лет, они попросту не в состоянии.  
      Разумеется, Ганс не имел таких долгосрочных планов, но был знаком с несколькими людьми из стратегического отдела и космической программы НАСА. Когда он впервые услышал их разговоры, ему тоже это показалось «диким», но с тех пор прошло много лет и случилось много событий. А некоторые сроки, например, восстановление экосистем в зараженных районах через десять лет, он уже сам теперь полагал чрезмерно оптимистичными.  
      Словом, издеваться на молодым поколением Ганс считал приятным бонусом своей работы. Джейсон Эгг помогал ему отвлекаться от беспокойства по поводу тишины от Шкипера и тотальной занятости Рико. Тот писал ему длинные романтичные телеги, которые Гансу казались утонченным издевательством. Романтичные писульки его не трахнут.  
      Поэтому когда они с Рико встретились вновь, Ганс был очень доволен и потащил его в их квартиру сразу же. Он даже не особо обратил внимание на туго набитый рюкзак. Рико всегда ходил с рюкзаком, полным оружия и разных приспособлений, он сам как-то продемонстрировал Гансу весь свой арсенал. К сожалению, пушки, уничтожающей стены, чтобы они затем появлялись вновь, среди них не оказалось, а все остальное было известными Гансу разработками.  
      Их секс был жадным, быстрым, восхитительно-ненасытным, но после него, когда Ганс валялся, уже отдышавшись, на спине, он вдруг почувствовал влажное касание ладони с белой тряпкой к лицу. «О, черт».  
      Очнулся он в муторнейшем состоянии. Мысли были медленные, движения были медленные, он не понимал, что происходит, и по факту едва смог приподнять веки. Он сидел в незнакомой…. А нет, в знакомой, просто странно задекорированной квартире… Зачем все эти цветные драпировки?..  
      Играла музыка, классическая, тихая и довольно приятная, если бы не общее положение Ганса. Тело было тяжелым и неподвижным, настолько, что даже моргать было трудно, а рот… судя по всему, челюсть обхватывала какая-то полоса ткани, хотя и без нее Ганс даже языком не мог пошевелить, тот распухшим бесполезным комком лежал меж зубов.  
      Пульс казался медленным, вокруг света свечей были многочисленные ореолы. Свечей?..  
      Свечей. Настоящих древних парафиновых фиговин, которыми сейчас пользуются только идиотские фанаты окультизма.  
      Цветные драпировки поблескивают едва заметными, на полтона отличающимся от основного цвета узорами. Классическая музыка. Ганс скосил глаза, и в этот момент кто-то взял его за руку. Рука была затянута в черную кружевную перчатку.  
      «Что?».  
      Плечо хрустнуло, а затем человек в черном костюме, осознав свою ошибку, поднял Ганса за спину и попытался поставить на ноги. Тело отозвалось болью, голова свесилась, Ганс не мог держаться на ногах, его мышцы были абсолютно расслаблены.  
      «Рико».  
      Его встряхнули, голова откинулась, и он узрел рожу психопата, гладковыбритую, прилизанную. Голову украшала шляпа, как же ее… старая шляпа старого президента… ах да, цилиндр. Сам он был одет в черный костюм, белая рубашка, которая тоже сияла ореолами, и темный галстук-бабочка.  
      Он прижал Ганса к себе, держа скорее под бедра, чем за талию, а его руку взял в свою. Потом попытался положить другую его руку себе на бедро, потом на шею, но рука предсказуемо сваливалась.  
      Затем мелодия сменилась, и чертов психопат решил, что нормально и так. Снова схватил руку Ганса и закружил его по комнате в импровизированном вальсе, Ганс болтался в его руках, как тря…  
      Как кукла.  
      «Как тогда. Когда он меня мыл. «Молчать и делать только то, что он хочет».  
      Ганс скосил глаза вниз и понял, что он переодет в черное пышное платье.  
      «Опера. Ебучая опера. Я — идиот».  
      Затем воспоминания возвращались дальше.  
      «В прошлый раз я был переодет женщиной, обычной, ничем не примечательной блондинкой, парик, линзы, накладная грудь и пышное платье, потому что лень было делать накладки на бедра. Для меня в этом не было ничего особенного, я не подумал, что Рико может на это неадекватно отреагировать, я полагал, что ему все равно, какого пола существо трахать…  
      Но это действие. Когда я болтал с гражданскими, а он подошел и увел меня оттуда. Я не придал тому значения, для меня это не выглядело, как вспышка ревности, или что это вообще было такое?.. До этого мне не доводилось беседовать с кем-то так долго, когда я с Рико, не включая его в беседу. Повода не было».  
      Эти мысли текли на самом деле очень медленно. Рико успел дотанцевать свой танец, подвести Ганса к столу и усадить.  
      «Блять, серьезно, ты думаешь, что я не могу говорить, но могу есть?..»  
      Он даже губами не мог пошевелить.  
      Беспомощность бесила, но еще больше, чем беспомощность, Ганса бесили ощущения. Он не был особенно силен в химических смесях, конечно, он в силу рода своей деятельности знал несколько различных версий «Сыворотки правды», коктейль «Паранойя», временно сводящий человека с ума в тонком и незаметном режиме — незаменим для временного убирания с политической сцены конкурентов; опасность была лишь в том, что «они не всегда возвращались», коктейль «Ностальгия» — для принудительного возвращения флешбеков, пара средств для того, чтобы временно не ощущать боли, несколько зелий для того, чтобы продержаться с неделю без сна, и несколько — чтобы безболезненного пережить отходняк. И, разумеется, транквилизаторы.  
      Но Ганс никогда не отличался буйным темпераментом, и, попадая в неприятные ситуации, всегда пытался найти разумную и рациональную договоренность с противником, а не беситься и грызть веревки зубами. Что ж, теперь он узнал, как это действует. От-вра-ти-тель-но.  
      Даже если бы это был эндорин, было бы лучше.  
      И еще… к общей муторности, тяжести и тошноте примешивалось кое-что еще. Обида. Злость. Зачем Рико понадобилось это делать?.. Зачем?! Что он такое ему сказал или сделал, что ему понадобилось превращать его в бесчувственную куклу?!..  
      «Надо было оставить все как есть. Нахуй мне этот кусок души Шкипера, нахуй весь Черно-Белый отряд, не желаю иметь к ним больше никакого отношения».  
      Однако, в чем и психопат уже убедился, Ганс не мог пошевелить губами, не то что что-то проглотить. А ведь психопат расстарался, накрыл стол, свечи, вино… Да что за бред?!..  
      Затем Рико сел напротив него, усадил Ганса к стулу, откуда тот сверзился через минуту. Это отдалось еще более мерзостным чувством во всем теле. Ганс как будто был бурдюком, наполненным вязкой тягучей жидкостью, и от того, что его центр тяжести переместился, он почувствовал себя наимерзейше. Его тошнило, но расслабленные мышцы не могли сформировать нужного движения. Может еще из-за корсета.  
      Глаза наполнились слезами, пока Рико поднимал его и усаживал обратно, на этот раз на диван. Кресел в квартире не было, никто не планировал в ней рассиживаться. Ганс смотрел, как он гладит его, но прикосновения ощущались неприятно, как инородное касание инородных объектов.  
      Проклятая танцевально-веселая музыка раздражала. Ганс изо всех сил пытался пошевелить губами, но в итоге это ему удалось, лишь когда Рико станцевал с ним еще два «танца».  
      После последнего он вновь усадил его на диван и опустился перед ним на колени, взяв его руки в свои. Его взгляд сиял, щеки разрумянились, он пристально смотрел на него, но сейчас Ганса невозможно было загипнотизировать, поскольку он был загипнотизирован по самый верх сознания.  
      «Да почему, черт возьми?! Неужели ему нравится, когда люди похожи на трупы?!»  
      Глаза вновь защипало. Это хорошо, это здорово, эффект проходит…  
      — У… — приступ тошноты. Кто бы мог подумать, что шевелить челюстями так сложно?.. — Убр… — Рико наконец-то услышал, что он пытается что-то сказать. Еще четыре попытки, и у Ганса наконец-то получилось:  
      — Убирайся.  
      Рико отшатнулся, сильно сжав его ладони в пальцах. Ганс почувствовал, как скатилась одна-единственная слеза по щеке, и был рад тому, что это чувствовалось почти как обычно. То есть не так, будто окружающий мир — нечто инородное.  
      — Три приказа. Общ… Обещал выполнить, — выдавил Ганс, глядя Рико в глаза. — Убирайся!!!  
      — Но я… — он смотрел ошарашенно и растерянно. — Я не…  
      Ганс вложил во взгляд всю свою волю, ярость и гнев. А потом он закрыл глаза.  
      Долго было тихо. Затем Рико медленно отпустил его руки. Судя по звукам — поднялся, шаги по комнате, какие-то странные звуки — а, задувает свечи, какая забота, чертова тварь! Звуки сборов, потом снова тишина, долгая-долгая, но Ганс не открывает глаз, хотя так долго держать их в закрытом виде в сознании — трудно, но он чувствует, вот буквально в этот момент, что чертов психопат пялится на него своими черными дырами.  
      — Ганс, я…  
      — Убирайся!.. — голос сорвался, но Ганс открыл глаза, и стоящий прямо напротив него уже в верхней одежде Рико отшатнулся, отвернулся и сбежал.  
      Подняться и закрыть за ним дверь Ганс смог только через полчаса.  
      И только через час — вообще нормально двигаться.  
      Он оглядел комнату. Мда, воистину, какой-то зловредный бес тогда вел его, когда он спас здание оперы от взрыва.  
      Комната задрапирована золотистыми и бордовыми тканями. Вещи убраны, чтобы оставалось место для танцев, и даже стереосистема украшена какими-то цветами и тряпками. У завешенного тканью окна стоит столик, на нем — свечи, вино, практически нетронутый ужин. Что-за-бред?!..  
      Ганс тяжко, поскольку то одно, то другое колено подгибалось, держась за стены, проковылял к ванной и криво усмехнулся темно-красными губами. Как там звали ту роковую девушку из оперы?.. Он уже не помнил, было слишком скучно. Темный парик кудрявых волос обрамлял лицо, подбородок был подвязан лентой пышной шляпки с цветами и перьями, фактически переходящей в высокую прическу. Черное платье с корсетом, накладным лифом и открытыми плечами. Перчатки до локтя, пышная юбка. Туфли с ног свалились ещё когда он встал в первый раз. Ганс задрал подол. Ага. И чулочки. Затем, осознав причину тошноты, рванул верёвки корсета. Дышать стало сразу же легче. Он избавился от фетишистской одежды, набрал ванну горячей воды и долго в ней лежал, молча глядя в потолок. Думать и анализировать не хотелось ничего. Не с такой тормознутостью.  
      Спустя некоторое время он вроде бы пришел в себя. Нашел оба телефона. С работы — ничего, а с того, что он использовал для общения с Рико… Ганс видел сигнал, и о пропущенных вызовах, и о сообщениях. Быстрым жестом, чтобы их не читать, он свернул все вкладки и выключил аппарат.  
      Просто… ему было неинтересно. Не сейчас.  
      Он включил телефон спустя три дня. Длиннющая телега от Рико, с оправданиями, извинениями и бог еще знает чем, чуть ли не историческими отсылками. Смысл был вроде бы в том, что ему очень хотелось увидеть Ганса в таком виде. Тот смотрел на это и качал головой сам себе, не понимая, не принимая, не желая понять.  
      Затем написал одну-единственную фразу: «Ты мог бы просто меня попросить».  
      И выключил телефон снова, на этот раз насовсем, вынул и уничтожил карту связи, перед этим послав команду, стирающую все данные и ее блокирующую. С него хватит.  
      «Вот поэтому люди и психопаты не могут быть вместе, — думал он, отправляясь на работу. Шел дождь, но он хотя бы нес в себе скорое наступление весны. Ну или не скорое. Просто наступление весны. Должна же она когда-нибудь наступить. — Ладно, в конце-концов, я сам думал подставить его в убийстве или что-нибудь вроде. Хотя последнее время уже нет. — Ганс не слишком понимал, но для него сделанное Рико ощущалось куда хуже, чем сделанное Шкипером. Хотя он в общем и целом представлял, что выбор «трах или смерть» лично для него выбором никогда не был, но все равно… Рико не оставил ему никакого выбора. Он даже не подумал просто спросить: «Хэй, Ганс, а можно я наряжу тебя в уебищное платье позапрошлого века и потанцую с тобой под уебищную древнюю музыку?».  
      Самое главное, что он не сказал бы ему: «Нет». Подумаешь, увлечение косплеем, сейчас им каждый третий увлекается, даже Ганс, хоть и в практических целях.  
      Но нет. Психопат сам, без Ганса, в своей психопатической башке проиграл этот разговор, решил, что получит неминуемый отказ, и стал действовать по своему усмотрению.  
      Ощущение от транквилизатора, которым он его накачал, было одним из самых омерзительных в жизни Ганса. Как сотня концентрированных спрессованных похмелий. Интересно, чертов психопат был в курсе об этом или нет?..  
      «А если и был в курсе, это ничего не меняет. Да, Шкипер, хорошо. Я понял, что означает «предательство», да. Очень тебе сочувствую, но уже ничем помочь не могу. В гробу я вас всех видал, впрочем, все мы там будем, а с меня хватит».  
      Ганс снял все обвинения с Джулиана Ли, впрочем, его адвокаты и так хорошо их придавили, и подал рапорт, что служебная квартира могла быть скомпрометирована, необходимо снять новую.  
      То, что он не сказал, что она была скомпрометирована именно Рико… ну… Гансу просто _настолько_ не хотелось уже с ними связываться. Пусть Черно-Белый отряд ловят те, кому назначено. Он не будет ни помогать, ни мешать.


	6. Феникс

      Ганс не стал пренебрегать своим привычным методом забывания и забивания на проблемы, и в выходной отвел Джейсона Эгга в бар.  
      — Вход с андроидами запрещен? — нахмурил светлые брови солдат. — Но почему?..  
      Ганс приобнял его за плечи.  
      — Ха, лейтенант Эгг, ты что, в обычных барах не бывал? Про электронные вихри никогда не слышал?.  
      Когда Гансу было года три, об электронных вихрях тоже никто не слышал, но в его тринадцать они уже были повседневным явлением. Только-только ставшие доступными массовому пользователю андроиды были неуклюжими, неповоротливыми, похожими на скелеты или на роботов, а вовсе не на людей, но тогда явиться в клуб в сопровождении андроида считалось особым шиком. Электронные футболки, электронные костюмы, телефоны-браслеты, телефоны-очки, кепки-камеры, фитнес-кроссовки, украшения и шляпы с эффектом голограмм, плюс техника самого помещения, плюс — андроиды. Вместе все это в популярных клубах больших городов спровоцировало такое явление, как электронный вихрь. В лучшем случае техника в рандомном круге танцующих тел выходила из строя, временно или навсегда, но было и несколько случаев, когда из-за программного сбоя происходил аппаратный, и взрывался аккумулятор. Даже взрыв телефонного, приложенный к правильном месту, мог вызвать смерть, а уж если взрывался аккумулятор андроида, с которым человек в это время танцевал…  
      После десятого смертельного случая в клубах появились таблички «Вход с андроидами запрещен». Впоследствии выяснилось, что не столько именно андроиды, сколько обилие хаотично используемой техники на сжатом пространстве порождает такое явление, но таблички висели еще долго. Сейчас телефон-браслет заменяет человечеству все те разношерстные девайсы прошлого, импульсы «умных костюмов», в которых почти все сейчас ходят на вечеринки, слишком незначительны, а технология производства человекоподобных роботов достигла небывалого прогресса, но в некоторых клубах таблички все еще висели.  
      Тому было две причины: либо хозяева принципиально ненавидели отношения людей с андроидами, сильнее, чем любили деньги, так как нынешние андроиды были приспособлены и для того, чтобы пить коктейли и есть, и хотя «еда и выпивка» была все лишь кристаллами энергетической подзарядки, продавали ее за реальные деньги. И существовало немало людей, программировавших своих андроидов, чтобы это они им покупали выпивку в барах. (Разумеется, за деньги владельца). Ради красоты жеста. Подобные игры в иллюзии Ганс не понимал, не понимает и никогда не поймет.  
      Вторая причина заключалась в том, что андроид, как любая техника, уязвим. Его можно взломать и запрограммировать убить кого-либо из присутствующих. Последний такой случай произошел, по официальным данным — три года назад, по данным правительств США и Дании — три дня и неделю назад соответственно. Бар, в который Ганс привел Джейсона Эгга, руководствовался причиной номер два.  
      Впрочем, это все было сейчас неважно. Важно, что иных нетерпимостей в этом заведении не было. Девочки, мальчики, третий пол всевозможных сортов — кого тут только не было. Причём элитные, не какие-то там шлюхи с окраин, вчера накопившие на операцию и прихуевшие от гормонов, нет, в клубе был строгий фэйс- и дресс-контроль, всякую шваль туда не пускали. Хозяева были «приличные люди» и не без оснований запрещали на своей территории андроидов — точить зуб тут было на кого. То есть минимум на половину присутствующих.  
      Рядовой Эгг в шоке оглядывал это зрелище: любители наряжаться животными, различные версии неустаревающей комбинации кожи и металла, голографические островки людей-реальностей — полный набор, и все отлично проводят время вне зависимости от пола. Впрочем, его тут и определить не всегда удается.  
      — Только не говорите мне, что вы не пьете, лейтенант Эгг, — фыркнул Ганс, хотя прекрасно осознавал, что парень нервничает вовсе не поэтому. — Кто хорошо работает, тот должен хорошо отдыхать.  
      Он сунул стакан ему в руки, не сколько чтобы не мог отвертеться, а ради прикосновения. Ему самому все равно, а всякие восприимчивые юные геройчки чувствительны, особенно те, которые хотят казаться бесчувственными и неприступными…  
      Ганс с наслаждением выпил первый коктейль. Он умел пить так, чтобы не напиваться. Напьется он позже, может, завтра, сегодняшнее развлечение — пить и смотреть, как напивается лейтенант Эгг.  
      Гансу было примерно все равно, что произойдет дальше. Кто привлечет Джейсона, или он убежит на втором коктейле с ханжескими воплями, или просидит с подозрительным видом в углу весь вечер… Это был тест, у которого не было правильного ответа. Такой тест называется «эксперимент». Помещаешь объект в среду, и смотришь, каким образом он доживает до субботы.  
      Ганс разворачивает юношу к себе за плечо и сжимает. Кому-то может показаться — угрожающе, кому-то — эротически. Ганс смотрит в темные наивные глаза, потом произносит в окруженное светлыми короткими волосами ухо:  
      — Это ваш тест, лейтенант Эгг. Если вы хотите продвижения по службе, вы должны уметь чувствовать себя комфортно и непринуждённо в любой ситуации. Что, если в толпе этих людей скрывается террорист? А тут входите вы, такой весь по струнке, грудь вперед, думаете, ваша разноцветная футболка и тонкая цепочка смогут его обмануть? У вас на лице написано «служба безопасности», лейтенант Эгг. Эта надпись хорошо видна со всех концов бара, включая второй этаж, с которого очень удобно целиться в вашу стриженную голову. Эта надпись хороша, но вы должны уметь переключать ее, лейтенант Эгг. Покажите мне, на что вы способны.  
      — Но… но… — мальчишка от волнения стал заикаться. — Но это они должны нас бояться! Вы хотите, чтобы я просканировал?..  
      — Здесь нет никаких террористов, Джейсон, — мягко произнес Ганс, отстраняясь. — Но если бы сюда и вошел террорист, он бы сразу увидел, кто вы такой, Джейсон. А вы бы смогли сразу увидеть, кто он?..  
      Ганс небрежно облокотился о барную стойку и кивнул бармену, жестом повторяя заказ. На самом деле все это была фигня. Джейсона до работы под прикрытием и искусства маскировки еще долго не допустят. Слишком наивен, слишком прямолинеен, слишком молод.  
      Но Гансу интересно… как он представит себе и как будет проходить этот несуществующий «тест». Отличники ведь любят тесты.  
      Сам Ганс выглядел тонким пятном ярко-оранжевого света. Что-то такое, живой огонь, порой обжигающий, а порой и вовсе незаметный, что-то такое, создание из огня и света… как-то так он идентифицировал себя. Свою внутреннюю суть. Тело — это инструмент… Сам он просто тихий, спокойный, но упорно горящий огонек.  
      Свой позывной, «Феникс», он получил давно и случайно. Тогда он еще не красил волосы и вообще выглядел, как примерный такой, только что окончивший училище мальчик. Слишком примерный.  
      Только когда его чуть не «сожгли» в первый раз, Ганс понял, что нельзя выжить, прикидываясь средним звеном. Надо прикидываться рвущимся в бой первым, а затем, во время битвы, вежливо пропускать более рьяных кавалеров и дам вперед. Тогда и появился этот образ, образ яркого, сильного, амбициозного сотрудника безопасности… который ухитряется выживать в таких сложных переделках, где никто бы не выжил… оставляя за собой длинный, очень длинный и очень кровавый след тех, кто рвались в бой первыми. Тех, кто изо всех сил хотел доказать, что они лучше него.  
      Да сколько угодно.  
        
      Привычным жестком Ганс откинул свои волосы, сейчас, помимо обычно оранжево-черного, сияющие неоновыми полосами оранжевого, золотого и красного, и поцеловал столь тесно жмущуюся к нему последние десять минут девушку-блондинку. Увлек ее в танце, закружил, снова поцеловал. Мимолётно отклонил недвусмысленное предложение какого-то качка в коже — совсем не похожего на Рико, но сейчас ему было вообще не до этого. Он искал другую подходящую жертву. Для других развлечений.  
      И нашел. Мальчишку в обтягивающих узкую жопку шортиках, гольфах, в блестящей футболочке и пышным ирокезом сияющих зеленых волос. Ганс «впустил» его в круг танца со своей спутницей и бросил недвусмысленный взгляд. Глаза парня, вроде светлые, подведенные краской, брови темные, приподнимает, затем косится на девушку. Ганс пожимает плечами, а девчонку в этот момент увлекает огромная негритянка, и вот почему-то она напоминает Гансу Рико гораздо больше, чем давешний качок, и он выпускает руку девушки, а сам притягивает к себе парнишку. Ближе, еще, всего несколько жестов, и ладонь Ганса ложится на его талию, затем, не тратя времени даром, вниз, под тонкие шортики, между ягодиц…  
      Губы тянут улыбку, пока Ганс приподнимает ничуть не смущенное узкое треугольное лицо парня. Пальцы Ганса вдавливают пробку глубже, а парнишка улыбается в ответ и облизывает губы.  
      Общих ебален здесь никогда не было, но за дополнительную плату можно было подняться на «круг второй», где находились небольшие приватные… даже не комнатки, капсулы. Чем-то сродни биотуалетам, мгновенная дезинфекция сразу после использования помещения. Ганс увлекает туда за руку паренька, не забыв поймать взгляд — удивленный взгляд — «сливающегося с толпой» Джейсона Эгга.  
      «Да, ты прав, этот мальчишка — именно для того, чтобы ты меня спросил или хотя бы подумал: «А чем он так отличается от меня?», — думал Ганс, без лишних прелюдий раскатывая презерватив по члену. Резко вынул пробку, прогнул послушное, хоть и слегка прифигевшее от его скорости тело, вошел сразу на всю длину. Парень громко застонал, пальцы сжались, а Ганс прикрыл его рот ладонью и стал вбиваться. — Если ты не хотел, чтобы тебе резко засадили, дорогуша, ты бы не танцевал с пробкой весь вечер, не так ли?» — думает Ганс, а затем, вспоминая кое-какие предыдущие события, повторяет это в ухо случайному любовнику и ощущает, как тот резко сжимается вокруг него, так сильно, горячо, приятно, — мягкая, податливая плоть.  
      — Ты так туго сжимаешь меня, тащишься от грязных разговорчиков? — шипит Ганс в его другое ухо, а парень стонет, просто стонет, его лицо красное, но он ничего не отвечает, хоть и активно подмахивает узкими лишенными мышц бедрами.  
      Ганс спускает пальцы, вначале на его горло, затем по футболке и вниз, к чуть возбужденному члену, чуть замедляется, выходит, затем резко вставляет на всю длину, вызывая новый стон и кайф от сжимающейся вокруг него горячей плоти.  
      — Или ты просто любишь пожестче? — усмехается Ганс и чувствует, как член парня становится тверже в его пальцах. Ганс знал, как это сделать и без звукового сопровождения, но один неуравновешенный извращенец (с которым он больше не имеет никаких дел) подсказал ему довольно своеобразный способ двойного траха, в жопу и в уши.  
      — Можешь так не сдерживаться, малыш, — Мальчишка закусывал губу и стонал сквозь зубы, жмурясь, пока Ганс драл его жопу и тискал член, грубо и жестко. — Это нормально — громко кричать, когда тебя имеют, — шепчет Ганс, касаясь его уха, увешанного серьгами так густо, что нереально было даже укусить. Может, для этого.  
      Сильнее. Жестче. Ганс на пределе, и ему на самом деле плевать, кончит парень или нет.  
      Он прикусывает его плечо, чуть приостанавливается и шепчет в другое ухо, не менее завешанное:  
      — Я бы мог тебя сейчас здесь не только трахнуть, но и расчленить живьем, и никто бы ничего не услышал, малыш.  
      Парень сжимает его и вздрагивает всем телом, и от этой дрожи, и даже некоей попытки вырваться, у Ганса слетает контроль, он ебет мальчишку так, будто это его последний секс в жизни, так, как будто он ненавидел его много лет, так, как будто это он виноват во…  
      Крик. Сперма на пальцах.  
      Ганс останавливается и отсекает свои мысли. Вот о чем думал синеглазый ублюдок, когда делал с ним тоже самое? Что Ганс виноват во всех его страданиях?!.. Какая глупость…  
      Дотрахивает обессилевшего от оргазма парня Ганс уже молча, сунув ему пальцы в рот и произнеся короткое — «очисти». Тот лижет его испачканные своей же спермой пальцы и тихо постанывает. Чтобы дойти до разрядки Гансу приходится еще долго его трахать, он своей разрядкой сбил ему такой феерично-лживый, но такой притягательный оргазм…  
      — Скоро все закончится, малыш, — Ганс держит его бедра обеими руками. Снова становится теплее, и он снова теряет связь с реальностью, погружаясь в ощущения. — Люди любят так говорить. Скоро все закончится. Потерпи и привыкнешь. У нас всего — полвека в запасе!..  
      Хорошо, что эта фраза стала для Ганса однажды настолько клишированной, что он не осознал ее в полной мере. Задуматься о мементо мори во время секса — это было что-то новенькое.  
      Но затем придумал — новую иллюзию, и новый разговорный трах, и когда он наконец-то кончил, его партнер был снова возбужден, но Ганс так и оставил его, натянув трусы, застегнув ширинку и покинув комнату первым. К своему удивлению, он обнаружил, что стандартные полчаса, оплаченные им, уже почти истекли. Что ж, парню повезет, если он умеет дрочить быстро. В противном случае ему придётся либо заплатить за пребывание самому, либо подвергнуться принудительной дезинфекции вместе с комнатой. В туалете Ганс привел себя в порядок, вернулся в бар и продолжил пить коктейли и наблюдать за Джейсоном. Того зажимала в угол та самая обширная девица, что «увела» у Ганса девушку, это выглядело со стороны весьма забавно. Ганс вышел на балкон покурить, а затем, убедившись, что ничего интересного Джейсон ему сегодня не выдаст, кроме пьяных поцелуев с девушками, отвёз его домой на такси. Одно дело садиться пьяным за руль в присутствии Рико, и совсем другое — в присутствии официального сослуживца.  
        
      Задать прямой вопрос Джейсон так и не решился, но смотрел теперь на Ганса еще пристальнее, чем раньше. Этого пока достаточно. Ганс спокойно занимался работой, без всяких сторонних проектов, забивал Джейсону голову всякой фигней, думая, что тот уже не так уж и далек от того, чтобы позволить Гансу забить ее своим членом, и все вошло в норму.  
      Еще несколько визитов по клубам, две девушки, три мальчика, все разные, Ганс просто выбирал ну почти наугад, порой таких, кто был совершенно не в его вкусе, для разнообразия, почему бы и нет, и вообще понятие вкуса у него тоже было весьма расплывчатое. Он привык к каким-то образам, но они не задерживались надолго. Для того, чтобы иметь «вкус», нужно верить, что когда-нибудь ты встретишь «того, единственного». Или что ты уже его встретил, и теперь охотишься за более согласными или просто живыми копиями. Ничего такого с Гансом, хвала демонам похоти, никогда не происходило.  
      Все шестеро — сверху, снизу Ганс был только один раз, со шлюхой. Он не мог доверять посторонним людям, впрочем, он и клубами-то пользовался, только чтобы забыть какие-то неприятности, а так, вне зависимости от предпочтительных по настроению позиций — только шлюхи.  
      Но в тот раз его стало мутить почти сразу, и хотя парень свое дело явно знал, Ганс смог кончить только с широко открытыми глазами, пристально пялясь на своего партнера. Это был единственный способ избежать _других_ флешбеков. Единственный способ не вспоминать _тепло_ и Рико.  
      К сожалению, история — дама без всякой фантазии, в чем Ганс не раз убеждался в школе, штудируя даты повторяющихся из века в век в разных странах завоеваний, свержений и революций. Поэтому она поступила в своем обычном стиле — то есть нагло, нахально повторилась.  
      Через неделю флешбеки, которые Ганс старательно забыл, вновь его навестили.


End file.
